Lost
by writingmom
Summary: Pride kept them apart, a loss brought them together. Now as they deal with the client that won't go away, they learn that things aren't always as they seem.
1. Gone

Harm sat on the deck of his new apartment looking out over the ocean. It felt good to be near water. The sea held so much power, so much mystery, just like a woman he used to know. He loved her, but his actions alone didn't prove that. He'd given up everything to find her only to be the victim of pride yet again. 

"Never" was the word she had used. It felt like a knife through his heart when he heard it, and even though her eyes said something different, he knew not to argue. She had been through hell. That was no time to be pushing a woman who didn't like to be pushed; who made a career of running away.

Who knows, maybe "never" was right. But if that were the case, he wouldn't be sitting on the deck night after night staring in to the ocean. He was looking for something out there. He held on to the cold bottle in his fingers loosely as he pondered the past and the present. He needed an answer. He needed guidance. For someone who was normally so confident, so sure of himself, he now felt helpless.

He'd packed up and moved here without thinking. It felt right and he was in no mood for more sad goodbyes. It was spontaneity that had always defined him. Sometimes, like in the courtroom, it paid off. Other times, it backfired. He slipped out of town with no notice to those who knew him, who cared about him, and yet, they knew. They knew that this time, the pain was too much. The pain that had broken his spirit was his to hide.

Two proud, stubborn people, passionately in love but always waiting for the other to jump first, were now alone, hurting and looking for answers that neither could find. He had the sea. She had her work. But it was only a matter of time before the pride came crumbling down. Before fate stepped in and shook them both out of their reverie.

A/N: I have no idea where I'm going with this or if it's complete. Feedback might be helpful!


	2. A Painful Reunion

Mac had just fallen asleep when the phone rang loudly by her bed. Immediately she knew that something was terribly wrong. She hesitated, but forced herself to answer. "Hello?" she said, anxiously. And then, "Oh no. Oh no. Dear God, no."

The next few days were a blur for everyone at JAG. The shock was still so raw that emotions were tight and guarded. No one had words to adequately express the sorrow or the anger that needed to surface. Their friend, their coworker for so many years. Gone. A freak accident, bad weather and an out of control driver combined to make one person's life end too soon. One person that they all loved, who had such presence in the office. It wasn't fair.

As they stood in a corner huddling, consoling, reminiscing, she looked up and saw him standing in the doorway. Holding his coat in his hand, he looked around the room and immediately found her. They locked eyes and both spoke the silent language that did not seem to be lost.

He walked up to the casket first, offering his sincerest apologies and gave hugs to the loved ones before making his way over to the familiar faces. For a moment, time stood still. This had changed everything. No one cared how he left, just that he was there now, with them, hurting and looking for comfort. He hugged each one of them before standing before her. She'd obviously been crying. After all this time, the look of tears in her eyes was one that knotted his stomach. Neither thought, they just embraced. They both held on too tight and too long, but the rules were out the window. The death of their friend had reminded them of that. In this instant, in this moment, they clung to each other like they had wanted to so many times before. 

"You're here." The hug implied. "Thank God it wasn't you." They both thought.

The others knew this dance too well. It had become second nature to anyone who knew them. They were speaking a language all their own and yet all too clear. They walked away, giving the two a moment to converse, but it didn't seem to happen. Instead, she reached up and cupped the back of his neck as if drawing him closer to her. His hand went instinctively to the back of her head and began stroking her hair. They held on for dear life, and she let out a sob that she'd held on to for days. 


	3. Don't Speak

The service was about to begin which was the only reason that they ended their embrace. Harm reached for her hand and guided her protectively to their seats by the others. The minister spoke of their friend in the best way that he knew how. But somehow the words weren't enough. They didn't do justice to the one that now left a hole in their hearts.

A song was sung and the organist offered her talents from behind the curtain. It all felt so wrong, so cheap, so demeaning, and yet this was death. This was the reality that now awaited them all. A service, a song, and a final goodbye. Just like that. Yesterday had offered no warning. They had all gone to bed thinking that the next day would be more of the same. Once again life handed them the cruel reminder that they were not in control.

Harm's hand never left Mac's. Odd, for two people who had barely spoken in months, to now seem so comfortable, and yet their touch seemed the most natural act in the midst of an unnatural circumstance. Neither fought it, neither stopped to analyze. They just walked, hand in hand, to the parking lot, again needing no words.

They walked to his car where with one hand he opened the trunk, grabbed his duffel and closed the trunk again. His other hand was still clasped with hers. It was clear that he would be staying with her tonight. She hadn't offered, and he hadn't asked, but the look in her eyes said it all.

He opened the door of her car and watched her get inside as she handed him the keys. For a moment, they stared at one another, almost willing the words to come. Both thought better of it and drove in companionable silence to her apartment in Georgetown.

Once inside, he began to doubt. Had he been too cocky? What if she didn't want him here? Was he overstepping his boundaries? They hadn't even spoken in months! She walked over to the table and turned on a small lamp. The room was lit just well enough for him to see her tear stained face. Boundaries or not, he was staying. As if reading his mind, she grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

She began to undress without care or concern for what he saw. She slipped on her comfortable shirt and shorts, and he soon did the same. Everything about this night had been so odd and yet so natural. If either had stopped to think about this being the first time to undress in front of the other, it may have felt strange, but both were operating on auto- pilot and this was what they both seemed programmed to do. 

She pulled back the covers on the bed and tossed a pillow his way. Again their glances caught with neither looking away. She climbed in to bed, eyes locked with his. She was afraid to close her eyes, afraid of the pain. But he was here now, and he was going to comfort her just as she was to him. She lay on her side, pulling his arm over her stomach and again clasped his hand. Together they slept, for the first time in days, thanks to the safety that was found in a warm embrace that needed no words to explain.


	4. Comfort Zone

Neither had slept so well in months. As they opened their eyes and reminded themselves where they were, silence again became the only communication needed. Neither moved, except for an occasional stroke of an arm or circles drawn in a hand. Both were afraid that if they moved, the silence would be broken and the words would ruin the bond that was being created, or recreated.

Harm pulled her tight, resting his chin on the top of her head. Her hair smelled so good against his cheek, his nose. He never imagined that he would be holding her in his arms. He was being selfish and enjoying every moment, every breath. She closed her eyes at his drawing her near. 

Finally, she turned over to face him. The silence had been golden and yet it was not possible to act as a mime for the rest of the day. She took a deep breath and dared to break the flawless communication that had been theirs for the last thirteen hours.

"How are you doing?" She asked with a look of sheer concern and sincerity.

He thought for a moment, clearly reliving the pain that they now shared and remembering the last few days. "Numb, I guess."

She was immediately hurt at his choice of words but willed herself not to show her disappointment, to not read too much in to any of this. It had gotten her in trouble in the past and she vowed not to let that happen again.

"How have you been?" She dared.

"Numb." It was all that he said. Now the conversation was shifting and there was no looking back. She had a quick conversation with herself, reminding her that he _was_ here, in her arms, and that she shouldn't scare him away by starting a fight.

"I've been worried about you." She was dangerously close to ruining the moment.

He was silent. Neither spoke for several more minutes. She was scared to death that he was going to pull away from her, get out of bed, get dressed and leave. He was tempted, but was indulging in the freedom that their grief seemed to give.

"I'm lost, Mac." It was not what she had expected him to say and yet she was grateful for his honesty, for the fact that his ego played no part in his choice of words.

She waited for him to go on, allowing him to speak the words that he needed to. He looked up at the ceiling and turned over on to his back. His arm still rested behind her head. He continued.

"For the first time in my life, I don't know where to go or what to do. And now this. It's all so messed up."

"I'm sorry." She replied. It seemed so weak, so lame a response to what he had said. She was tempted to explain herself, to ask more questions, but the fewer words that she spoke, the more he seemed to respond. She decided to keep this stance and to choose her words carefully.

"What about you? How have you been?" He was exploring, putting the ball in her court.

"Numb." 

She surprised him. He looked at her, clearly taken aback. He had expected any other choice of words; busy, frazzled, stressed…anything but numb. It indicated that they were both lost, both just functioning.

He sat up so that he was looking down at her, propping himself up on one arm. He held her gaze and was willing himself to not lean down and to kiss her breathless. Her eyes were welcoming the thought. Her body relaxed, searching for more of his touch. It was in that moment that the memory of sharing a bed with her the last time came creeping in to his mind. He cursed the memory of the argument that they had had. In that bed she had asked him for the words. He could not speak them then and he wasn't sure that he should now. He'd tried again later, in his own way, but she had pushed him away. "Never." The word came back to haunt him, spoiling the tender moment that was about to be shared.

She could see the internal struggle going on in his mind and knew that he didn't want to be the one to cross the line again. She had to be first this time. It seemed childish, especially given the circumstance, but she knew and even agreed.

She reached up and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. His eyes closed at the touch. Every nerve in his body was coming to life and taunting his brain to give in.

"Our lives aren't the same anymore, Harm. We're not who we were last week or even last year." She tried to ease in to the discussion that Paraguay was in the distant past, a memory that should be forgotten.

"Aren't we?" He replied.

"Harm, he's gone and you're here. Don't you think that means something?"

"Like what?" He wanted more.

She too sat up and cradled her legs in her arms as she had done under the sheets in Paraguay. The visual reminder was almost too painful a trigger for his memory.

"Harm, I can't help but think that there is meaning here, somewhere."

"That seems a little cold, don't you think? That it's all about us?" 

She bristled at his comment and yet worked hard not to defend. "I think that life has just delivered a crushing blow to many of us and that nothing looks the same anymore." 

She recovered nicely as he inwardly admitted as well. Still, he couldn't leap. He couldn't be an open book yet, confessing his love. This time it was him that needed more, was looking for affirmation.

"And how did things look to you last year?" It was now or never.

"Blurry."

"Oh really? Because from where I stood, you saw things crystal clear."

Ouch. He was beginning to push back, just like old times, but again she stood her ground and remained calm.

"The circumstances were confusing to me. My mouth and my mind were not in complete agreement. They haven't been since."

He felt better about where this seemed to be heading. For months now he had assumed that she and Webb were dating, that she was busy at work and yet fulfilled, and that while she may have missed their friendship, that she was going to be o.k. Not lost, like he had been. Her words now proved differently. He was pleasantly surprised and yet guarded all the same.

"And what about your heart?" He had no idea where the words were coming from.

"I think you know the answer to that" was the response that she wanted to give; that she would have given last year, but this was no time for games. Maybe it was the grief that was empowering her, but whatever it was, she embraced it and was not going to look back. In that moment, she lept.

"It's always been yours."

He was visibly taken aback. He didn't know what to say, and thankfully, she didn't ask him to respond, rather she continued, treading carefully yet honestly.

"Not a day has gone by since I got in that cab that I haven't wanted to go back in time. And then, when you left, time stood still. I've been stuck, in a moment that I'd rather forget and yet I can't move on. I'm lost, Harm. Just like you."

"I don't know what to say."

"Harm, I don't pretend to have all the words right now. But having you here, now, it's more than I could hope for. Just knowing that you're here, that

you're—" Tears were now forming in her eyes and spilling over on to her awaiting hands. "That you're safe." He knew exactly what she meant. It could have been either one of them in that accident and right now that was the glaring reminder that they both needed.

She began to cry even more as he again instinctively took her in to his arms and calmed her with his presence.

"I don't know what I would have done if it were you, Harm. I know that's selfish, but it's true. At least the last few months I've had the comfort of knowing that you're out there, somewhere, and that you're o.k." 

"Shhh." He whispered as he again stroked the back of her head.

She cried awhile longer before regaining her composure. The emotion was raw once more and she looked again with her pleading brown eyes in to his. This time, she acted. Staring intently at his mouth, she reached up and gently traced his lips with her fingers before reaching up and delivering a needy, desperate kiss on to his mouth. He responded immediately. Both were hurting and both were searching for stability, for safety and a yet another chance. He lowered her back down to the bed and their hands began exploring freely. Again words were banished and they spoke in a way that only two people in love could understand.

Their kisses moved from desperation to sheer passion. They never broke contact as they began intently removing any obstacle of clothing that stood in their way. They needed to be close, together in the most intimate way possible. They needed to seize the moment and to act on the feelings that had lay dormant for so long.

The rain poured outside and the thunder rolled. There was a clap of lighting and suddenly, Harm stopped. He pulled away, breathing heavily as if he had somehow been snapped back to reality. 

Hurt filled her eyes. She was scared that now this was it. After coming so close, he was doing it again. He was pulling away. She looked away and fought the tears that again wanted to spill. He sat on his heels and wiped the moistness from his lips. To her it was as though he was wiping away her touch. She couldn't find the words to express the new layer of pain that he had just added to her heart.

"Mac." He began to reason. "I can't—it can't be about a moment, a need. I can't let myself give in to one pitiful moment."

Pitiful? How dare he. Only this man could make her feel passion, love and anger all in a ten minute period. He had always been horrible with words, and now was no different.

"You said that your mind and your mouth weren't in agreement. That's what's happening to me right now." He knew that he was not clearly communicating the desires of his heart. That instead, he was implying that he didn't want her. Now, or ever.

She became angry at the game that he chose to play again, now of all times. Through an uncontrolled sob, she stood, wrapping a sheet around herself in an effort to shield herself from his view.

"Damnit, Harm, don't do this!" She pleaded angrily through tears. "What do you mean, a 'pitiful moment'?"

He was disgusted with himself for doing this and yet she meant too much to him to be fooled in to thinking that this would be a one time event.

"That's not what I meant, Mac! I mean that I want more! I can't just do this one time and be gone! I can't! I won't!" 

Confusion now spread across her face. "One time? Harm, is that what you think about me? Have you not heard a word that I've said? I'm _lost,_ Harm. I'm not the same without you in my life and I don't function! In fact I can barely breathe! Damnit, Harm, don't do this! Don't you _dare_ do this now!"

The moment was now ruined and she turned to stare out the window, her shoulders shaking. He let out a long sigh before climbing out of bed to stand behind her. He reached out his hands to place on her shoulders but for some reason stopped. He inwardly cursed himself for being the thorn in her delicate side once more. 

"Mac, I don't want to do this again. I don't want to hurt you and I don't think I can stand anymore pain myself." 

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Mac, I don't think I can live without you anymore. If that sounds too strong or too forward, then I'm sorry, but I am at a place in my life where I need…more. I can't deal with games or pride and I can't cling to heat-of-the-moment affection that leaves me only wanting more. If this…grief that we feel is the only reason that we're doing this, then I don't want that. I don't want to wake up tomorrow and know that it was all a cruel trick."

She turned to face him again, now seeing that his effort to explain himself had again come too late. Basically, they wanted the same thing, and yet he always took the long path to say this. Again it was after the tears and the fear of rejection that he was able to tell her, really, what he wanted. In the past she had run for the door before this point. She had stomped her proverbial foot and left before he could articulate his desires.

Now, though in a frustrating and childish manner, he was telling her that he wanted her, that he needed her. He wasn't going to allow his actions to speak for themselves because that didn't work last time. A slow smile spread across her face as the realizations came to mind.

Now he was confused, standing before her with his hands placed cautiously on his hips. She was smiling? This had been one hell of a twenty -four hours.

"What?" he asked, needing enlightenment.

"Are you telling me that you want me in your life?"

"Yes."

"Are you telling me that you want me there for a long time?"

He paused, now seeing where this was going. Only Sarah Mackenzie could unravel the verbal ball of yarn that he continually wound for himself.

"Yes."

"And if I told you that I loved you, would you run away?"

"No."

"Harm?" 

"Hmm?" He swallowed. She now stepped forward allowing the sheet to fall behind her.

"Take me with you." Again her words had completely surprised him. Her hands were now placed firmly on his chest as she began an assault of kisses over his broad shoulders. He thought he was going to melt right then, but he again allowed his confusion to interfere. He placed his hands on hers, stopping their movement.

"What do you mean?" 

"I want to go with you. When you leave here, I want to be with you. I don't want to be lost anymore." 

It was beginning to make sense, although was she offering to pack up and move, just like he had done? Before he could dive in, emotionally and physically, he needed to be absolutely sure of her intent.

"Mac, are you saying—"

"What I'm saying is that I'm yours. I always have been. If you live in Topeka, Kansas, then that's where I'll be."

"Mac, you can't give up your—" Now he knew what she was saying. He had given everything up for her once, and she wanted to do the same. To prove to him without a doubt that she was sincere in her desire to be with him, to love him. An action that no words could misinterpret. 

A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews! You all want to know who died, and while I think I know in my mind, it's the event, not the person, that drew them together. It might be revealed at a later date, but this is not a priority in my mind you curious, curious readers! Also, there is no Mattie, in case someone asks.


	5. New Beginnings

She woke up to the now familiar sound of seagulls announcing their arrival in the ocean air. She loved it here. Smiling to herself, she rolled over and placed a trail of small kisses from his chin to the back of his ear. His eyes were still shut, but he smiled at the touch.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"I know." She smiled.

"How did you sleep?" He asked in a still sleepy voice.

"You mean once I got to sleep?" Her voice could change its tone at any given moment, a trait that he had only recently learn to appreciate—and dread. She had gone from cheerful to sultry in a matter of seconds, a sign that sleep was about to elude them once more.

The bamboo ceiling fan circled above them as they lay exhausted, still clinging to one another. The freedom of touch had not lost its significance to either one of them. Both took the liberty of skin- to- skin contact in any way at any time. They had been denied for so long. Now, there were no rules, no restrictions and no secrets. Just two people who had finally found contentment with each other.

"Do you think we should go in to work today?" He teased.

"Well, given the current situation, I would say yes, we should." She stated as she started to get out of bed. Instead, he reached for her arm and pulled her back down on top of him.

"I know, I know. I was just hoping that maybe we could get a little more—"

"Uh-uh, No you don't." She laughed as she pulled herself off of him reluctantly. "If we're going to make this work, then _we_ have to work. In fact, I think we're both expecting phone calls any minute from our new clients." Before she finished speaking both of their cell phones rang. They gave each other a knowing look before opening their phones and saying answering at the same time: "Rabb."


	6. A First Case

The couple dressed and showered quickly and were out the door within the hour. They pulled up to the building marked "Rabb and Rabb" and went in to prepare for their meetings. It seemed that the excitement that they'd thought they'd left behind had followed them to California. Their first clients were a man and a woman with very interesting social lives who were now seeking a divorce. Both were extravagant and flamboyant, and both were already bitter. Harm was to represent Vivian, a forty-something make-up caked chain smoker. Mac was to represent Rex, a flirtatious, jewelry-wearing man who was clearly in the middle of a mid-life crisis.

Why the couple had chosen attorneys who were married was yet unclear. Harm and Mac were thankful at this point for the income and were eager to get their feet wet in civilian court. They knew that cases like this would be necessary to get going again and Rex and Vivian clearly needed guidance.

Mac was adapting well to California living. She had been surprisingly eager to fly across the country and to give up her career in the military. At one time it was all that she knew, all that she worked for. But after Bud's death, nothing seemed the same. Being in the JAG office was suffocating without him, without his smile--it was more than she could stomach. A new home, far away and a new career path were just what she needed. It may have seemed like she was running to some, but she didn't care. This felt right, and for once in her life she embraced the challenge without over thinking.

The decision had been made quickly. Harm had planned on leaving the next day, but after time spent at Mac's, he knew that she was serious about coming with him. Not just to even the score, but to start a new life at a time when she needed it most. "Believe me, Harm. I want this. More than anything." She had told him as he held her hands in his own. He could see the seriousness in her eyes and was not about to argue. Having her with him was all that he had wanted for so long. Now the demons from the past were gone, replaced by honesty and affection. It was new territory for the couple, but both felt confident of their decision and were still relishing the comfort found in each other's arms.

It was hard to leave Harriet and the kids. That was the only thing that made Mac stop and think, but Harriet planned to move closer to her parents anyway, and she knew what a chance this would be for Mac. "There's nothing more important than love, Mac. Once you're given the chance, you'd be a fool not to take it. I had wonderful years with Bud. You and Harm deserve the same." She had spoken with such reason. Everyone was surprised at Harriet's strength. They'd never seen her so in control at a time when most would be unable to function. "I have to keep going for the kids." She had explained to Mac before they left. "They keep me strong and they give me reason to wake up each day. Mikey has been a big help, and my parents will be as well. It will take time, but we're going to be o.k."

Mac thought often of her words. They emailed daily and Mac was sure to send cards in the mail whenever possible. While neither said it out loud, it was a difficult reminder for Harriet to see Bud's coworkers from JAG. In a way, a fresh start and new surroundings were best for everyone.

Across the hall, Harm polished the pictures of them in the frames on his desk. In Afghanistan, when they were in love but just friends. A reminder of the life that they'd left behind, in one frame. In the other, the couple on their wedding day, dressed casually yet beautifully for a quiet ceremony in a mountain chapel. They had found it on the way to California and knew that it was perfect. Quiet and secluded. It had been an emotional moment, to look in to each other's eyes and to profess their love to one another. It was official now, and Harm couldn't have been more proud. His traditionalism had surprised Mac, but she embraced this side of him and was grateful to become Mrs. Harmon Rabb.

"Are you ready for this?" She said as she stepped in to his office.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He smiled as she straightened his lapel. Civilian clothes had never felt so good. Even dress clothes. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before hearing the door to the office open.

"Mr. Jackson. So nice to meet you. Won't you please come in?" She reached out and shook his hand.

"Rex. The name's Rex, and if you're half as smart as you are beautiful, then this will be a piece of cake, darlin'" He laughed loudly. Already the day seemed long and Mac knew that the case of Jackson vs. Jackson would be one she and Harm would never forget.


	7. Trouble

A/N: Thank you again for the reviews. I revealed the death even though I didn't want to, it finally seemed relevant. I apologize for any inconsistencies. I am an obsessive updater who can't stand to leave a story alone for days on end! We'll see where this leads. (And Abigaile, nothing against Kansas. I live in the Midwest!)

Mac came out of the bathroom wearing an open backed silk, tan dress and was about to ask Harm for help with the zipper when she noticed that he was wearing all black. She arched her eyebrow and at the same time, both said, "You're wearing that? Why?"

"You first!" She questioned.

"Mac, I just thought that I might need to be near by in case anything goes wrong."

She now looked at him slightly annoyed. "Harm, it's a casual business dinner as far as he's concerned. If Rex tries anything, I'm sure I can handle myself." She stressed.

"I'm sure you can, Mac, but if he's in to, you know, the illegal activities that Vivian says he is, this could be more than just a business meeting, if you know what I mean."

"I _know _what you mean, and I _know _that I will be fine, Harm. I mean, really. Next thing you know you're going to pull out a black stocking cap and black paint for under your eyes!" 

He looked at her with guilt in his eyes and hands behind his back.

"Harm. You can't be serious!" She reached behind him and pulled the cap from his hands. If he weren't so cute, she might be angry. She rolled her eyes and threw the cap on the bed. "Now, help me with my zipper, Flyboy. I've got a meeting to attend."

"Mac, just promise me that you'll be careful. I mean, this whole thing has gotten way out of control. The Jacksons think that we're fighting and that we're headed for divorce ourselves! If he thinks that you're vulnerable, and dressed like this, there's no telling what he might try." He was now showing serious concern as he reluctantly zipped up her dress.

She turned to face him and gave him the reassuring, loving look that he had grown so fond of. "Harm," she began after kissing him quickly. "Mr. Jackson doesn't know that I'm a former Marine. Even if he does try something, he'll be sorry. And as for me being vulnerable? It's just an act. This whole thing will be over and we'll be back to being Rabb and Rabb, attorneys at large. And if we don't prove ourselves in this case, we might be chasing ambulances the rest of our lives, and I for one, will become a vegetarian before I do that! Now, I'll call you from the restaurant and let you know how it's going. I love you. Goodbye."

With another kiss on the lips that didn't last long enough for his liking, Harm watched her walk out the door. He looked at the door closing, then at the cap on the bed. Then back at the door. He grabbed the black cap, put it on his head, and headed to his car.

Something about this night did not feel right. Usually Mac was the one with the intuition, but ever since Rex walked in to their office, he'd gotten a bad vibe. Vivian was no walk in the park, but there seemed to be some truth to the dark secrets that she had shared about Mac's client, and Harm didn't like the charade that they'd begun to play one bit.

Rex Jackson was a successful businessman in town and if what they suspected was true, this case would be gaining local if not national attention. He knew it was important to Mac to remain as professional and as in control as possible, he just hated it that she had to use herself as bait to get him to open up.

He pulled up to the restaurant in time to see Rex help Mac out of her car. He left his hand on her back a little too long and already Harm was annoyed. They walked in and were soon seated at a small table near the window. This was good. Now he had a more clear view of Mac and wouldn't have to use his binoculars. It had been a long time since he'd been on a stake out, and while this technically wasn't necessary, he was taking it very seriously.

Rex laughed a lot and Mac did a good job of faking interest. She looked gorgeous. Through the window he saw her smile, her laugh and her body language. He wished it were him sitting at the table. Dating Mac had been something that Harm had wanted to do. Since moving to California, most of their dates had been, well, at home, and he wanted to take her out. To show her off and to experience all of the "firsts" that couples enjoy. When this case was over, he vowed to take her out at least once a week. To a movie, to dinner, whatever she wanted.

He watched as dessert was delivered to the table and noticed that Mac's smile seemed to be fading. A growing look of concern spread across her face as Rex excused himself and went somewhere that Harm couldn't see. Mac looked around, almost nervously, and pulled her cell phone out of her purse. She began to dial when Rex came back and sat down. He obviously said something about the phone. She motioned to it, shrugged her shoulders and put it back in her purse. 

Damn! Something was going on. He knew it. But at least he was right here, watching and ready to act if needed. He leaned forward in his seat to get a better view when suddenly he heard a knock on his window. "Mr. Rabb? Is that you in there?"

It was Vivian. He could recognize that high pitched voice anywhere. He tried to ignore her, but she kept pounding on his window. "Mr. Rabb! It's me! Vivian! What are you doing out here?"

He smiled a polite smile before rolling down his window. He needed to get rid of her, and fast. Vivian was unpredictable on a good day, and if she knew that Rex was across the street having dinner with Mac, there was no telling what she might do.

"Vivian, hi. I'm just, uh, working on a case."

"Out here? In the dark? In a car by yourself? Oh you poor thing!" She squealed.

"Well, listen, I was just about to head home, but if you want we can grab some coffee and I can sign those papers that you called me about."

"Uh, no, Vivian, that wont' be necessary. And besides, the papers are at…work. And, really, Vivian, I don't mean to be rude, but this is kind of important."

Harm knew that he had said the wrong thing. Vivian didn't take well to rejection, he had learned, and she was an emotional time bomb. Whatever he had said seemed to have set her off, as her bottom lip began to quiver.

"Vivian, I'm sorry, please, it's just that this case is of very sensitive nature. In fact, I'm working with the police on this, and if I don't pay attention—"

She cut him off with a sob as she reached in to her purse to grab a cigarette. "You're just like him!" She screamed, after taking a drag from her cigarette. "You, Rex, you're all the same!" She was now getting louder. Embarrassed, Harm stepped out of the car and tried to calm her.

"Vivian, look, I know that this has been an emotional time for you, and I would really like to help, but this case—"

"Oh, work, work_, work_! It's always about work with you….men! For years Rex spent more time with his laptop than with me! And on the phone! On vacation! Can you believe that? And last year, on our anniversary, he even had a coworker show up to dinner! Can you believe the nerve of some people? I mean, showing up and pulling Rex away for a quick chat in his car while I sat there waiting at the table, all by myself for them to finish up. In fact, it was that restaurant right over there! I'll never go back again!" She was rambling, but something that she said had caught her attention.

A coworker? At this restaurant? And hadn't Rex just left Mac moments earlier to go somewhere? What if it was a chat with a certain someone that they had feared his involvement with all along? 

"Vivian. Listen to me. This man, that interrupted your dinner. Can you tell me what he looked like? This might be important."

Vivian threw her cigarette on the ground and became suddenly pleased by Harm's interest in her story. She smiled and looked him up and down.

"Well, counselor, why don't you buy me that cup of coffee and I'll tell you all about it?" Now she was flirting! If Harm didn't get rid of her soon, there was no telling what could happen with Rex and Mac.

He could tell that anything that he needed to know from Vivian would come at a price. A price that right now, he was not willing to pay.

"Vivian, I really have to be going, but why don't you come by the office tomorrow morning at nine and we can talk about this some more? Thank you, now have a good evening. I'll see you then." He physically turned her away and got back in to his car, rolling up the window in an effort to cut her off.

As he looked across the street, his face grew pale. Mac and Rex were no longer at the restaurant, and Mac's car was still parked in the street. He jumped out of the car and ran across the street, just in time to see Rex "help" Mac in to the back seat of a limmo.   
"Damnit!" He yelled. "Somebody stop that car!"


	8. It's Me

It was after 1 a.m. and Harm was about to go crazy with worry. Mac wasn't answering her cell phone, and the police would do nothing until she had been missing for 24 hours. He was furious with himself for letting this happen! He knew that Rex was up to no good. If Vivian hadn't shown up and distracted him, Mac wouldn't be missing.

He paced back and forth staring at the phone before deciding that it was no use. He knew that she would call him on his cell if she could, so waiting around was pointless. He jumped in his car and drove back to the restaurant hoping for any sign. Her car—it was gone. No one was around at this hour to ask who had driven away in it. This was beginning to be more of a nightmare than he dared imagine. He slammed his hand on the steering wheel before deciding to head to the office. Maybe an email, or a note would be there. He knew it wasn't likely, but he had to try.

He didn't even bother to switch on the lights as he walked through the front door. He tossed his keys on the counter and stepped in to his office. As he reached for the lamp on his desk, he felt someone behind him. A hand came from behind and covered his mouth as the office door was kicked shut. He began to struggle when he realized that the hand was soft—a woman's.

"Harm, listen, it's me, I'm o.k. but you have _got_ to promise me that you won't say a word! Nod if you can do this. I mean it, Harm, you cannot make any noise." She whispered forcefully.

He nodded, reluctantly, and as soon as she removed her hand from his mouth, he took her in his arms and hugged her senseless. She reached up and gave him a long, reassuring kiss as he cupped her face in relief.

"Mac! What the hell happened tonight? You had me worried sick!" He whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry. Our business dinner took another turn, but I'm o.k., Harm, really." She replied still in a whisper.

"Damnit, Mac, I knew I shouldn't have let you go! I knew that I should have watched you more closely, but Vivian showed up and talked my leg off. The next thing I knew, you were gone!" His anxiety was peaking once more.

"Harm, I'm sorry. And I know you're not going to like this, but promise me that you trust me."

In the dark, she could see the worry forming in his eyes. He was about to object loudly when she reached up and covered her mouth again with her hand.

"Harm, I am not in any danger. But if you blow this right now, we both will be. I don't have time to explain everything, but you have go along with this. Can you do it? Can you trust me?"

He trusted her, but he hated not knowing what was going on. This didn't feel right at all. He wanted to take her home and for them both to tell the Jacksons to find other representation.

He fought his emotion because he could hear the urgency in her voice. Finally, he nodded.

"Good. Now you have to do exactly what I tell you. Rex is out back waiting, and I don't have a lot of time."

"What the—" Harm squealed.

"SHHHHH! Harm! You've got to stay calm and listen! We don't have much time. Rex wanted to introduce me to one of his business associates. Seems he trusts me more than he should, and wants my advice on some outside matters. I'm supposed to be in here getting his file. I think they want proof that I'm legit. Anyway, they think that you and I are on the outs and that I am looking for a reason to break away. They're not going to hurt me, they just want to see if they can win me over."

Harm couldn't take it anymore. "No way, Mac. I don't like the sound of this one bit! There is no way in hell I'm letting you leave here with those men!"

"Harm, you don't have a choice. Now listen, I told them that you would probably be worried, so I will show up here tomorrow as if nothing ever happened. You and I are going to chalk this up to a lover's quarrel. I needed my space, and just because I didn't come home last night doesn't mean that you should react. If you go freaking out in front of the police and half the town, they'll know that we're not splitting up. Got it?" She gave him no time to respond before grabbing the file off of his desk and heading for the door.

"It's big, Harm, I will tell you that. Rex is in way over his head and if I can just earn his trust, I think we'll be able to blow this thing wide open."

They heard a sound coming from the back door. That was her sign to leave. Everything in him was telling him to make her stay, to go out and punch Rex in the face. But he did trust her. With his own life. If what she was saying was true, then she would be back in a few hours and they could talk this through some more. It made sense that they didn't intend on hurting her. If that were the case, they would have already done so.

"I hate this Mac!" He whispered again too loudly.

"I know, Harm. I hate this for us both, but it's going to be o.k. I'll be back here in a few hours." She paused before reaching up and placing another searing kiss on to his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful!" And with that, she was out the door.

A/N: Oh, this is so fun to write! I'm surprising myself and your sweet, kind reviews are doing wonders for my ego! Just for the record, I hated that it was Bud who died, but it needed to be someone close enough to both of them to cause them to be in so much pain which then led to the move, etc... Thanks again for the reviews, and as usual, I'll update again very soon!


	9. A Game of Charades

Mac walked through the door as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "Good morning, Harm, Mrs. Jackson." She nodded and then walked in to her office closing the door.

Harm couldn't believe that Vivian showed up just before Mac did. He was dying to run in to her office to get the details of the case, and to take her in his arms, but he remembered the charade and knew that everyone, even Vivian needed to think that they were on the outs.

"So, Vivian, if you will just sign on page two, three and six and initial here, here, here and….here, we should be all set." He forced a smile.

"I never knew that a divorce would mean so much paperwork." She giggled. It clearly didn't bother her to be spending time with such a handsome attorney. But Harm was in no mood for games.

"Well, thank you, that will be all for now." He stood and opened the door, gesturing for her to leave.

She was visibly offended, but this time she didn't cry or yell. "So, you'll call me if you need anything—else?" She smiled in a not so subtle way.

Harm smiled again, and stood firmly with one hand on the door. "Okay, then, bye-bye!" She chirped.

Harm made sure that the office door was closed and that Vivian was driving away before he burst in to Mac's office. He found her leaning against her desk waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" She smiled as she motioned for him to come closer.

He willingly obliged and wrapped his arms around her pulling her as close as humanly possible while kissing her deeply. Once the kiss had finally broken, he rested his head against hers and said, "Mac, promise me last night will never happen again."

She pulled away from him slightly and perched herself up on the edge of her desk. She had gone home to change and was now wearing black pants and a patterned black and pink blouse. She crossed her legs and began to tell the story.

"Well, I think I can do that, although I have to tell you that I got a load of dirt on these guys, Harm. They really are not very bright and way too trusting. They even brought me my car!" She smirked. Harm was not amused.

"Maybe not, Mac, but they could still be very dangerous." He reasoned.

"Benny, maybe, but not Rex. He is clearly the cover and their personal puppet." She went on to explain.

"Benny?" He asked. "As in Benny the Bull Leoni?"

"That's the one."

Harm was now pacing all over her office. "Mac! He's on the FBI's most wanted list! Are you kidding me?"

"I wish I were. But Harm, like I said last night, they trust me and they want me 'in' as their legal advisor. Or, rather, their legal bulldog. They want to know about any roadblocks that could possibly come up in this little business they have going on."

"How much did they tell you?"

"Enough to know that Vivian was on the right track. I'd say money laundering for sure, maybe some racketeering."

"Why you?"

"Well, Rex seems to be of the theory that any married couple is doomed for divorce, so who better than a woman scorned by her husband and partner in law?"

"Scorned? What ever gave him that idea?"

"I don't know. Like I said, he's not very bright. If I were to guess, he judges all women against Vivian. She's bitter, so we must all be."

"So what now?"

"He wants to set up another meeting. They're going to ask me how things went here today and if you suspect anything. They could drop in at any moment, so if they do, you have to know that I'll be playing a part. We can't be making out like teenagers, that's for sure."

He raised an eyebrow in mock despair as she continued, "I get the feeling that after the next meeting, if they trust me, they'll spill it all. That's when I think we should bring in the Feds."

"Are you serious? I mean, I figured you'd want to handle this all on your own." He was inwardly relieved that he wouldn't have to argue the point she had just made.

"Harm, I'm not a martyr. I've been given the opportunity to meet with them, but that doesn't mean that I'm willing to fall on my sword for them. I know that the potential is there for trouble. I just have to watch my back for a few days and then see about wearing a wire. And, I need to move out." She flinched as she waited for his predictable response.

"Move out? Mac, are you crazy?"

"No, Harm, I'm not. I dropped enough hints that led them to believe that we're two bodies under one roof, nothing more. They didn't say it out loud, but I get the feeling they'd like to see for themselves that this is true. In fact, they may already be watching the place. When I got home this morning to change, I noticed a black SUV across the street."

Harm was beginning to get agitated. "Mac, do you realize what you're saying here? Not only are you 'in' with one of the FBI's most wanted crime rings, but you're not even going to be in the same house for me to look out for?"

She jumped down off of her desk and walked over to where he stood. She pushed him back against the wall behind the door and began playing with his collar. "It's only for a few days, or a week at the most, Harm, and I promise, I'll be careful. Besides, it might be kind of fun to pretend for awhile. Then when I get home—"

"Mac, you know I don't like this." Worry now filled his eyes and even though she had tried to reason with him, he was carrying enough anxiety for them both. "And how can you be? I mean, you seem awfully calm about all this!" Old habits died hard. He was beginning to push back and if she weren't careful, an argument would erupt. But she knew that he was acting out of concern and for that she loved him even more.

"Harm, I'm not as calm as I may seem to be, and I certainly don't like the idea of being away from you for one minute, but this case is leading to something huge and we can't just turn our backs on it and walk away. We'll see each other in the office and I'll let you know where I'm going to be at all times."

He knew that she was right, but if they caught wind of this charade, it could mean worse news for them both.

"Why don't you do some digging and see if you can come up with a contact, someone that you know we can trust when it's time to bring help in." She continued. There was only one name that made sense, although she wasn't about to suggest it. It had to be Harm's decision.

He looked at her and then let out a big sigh. "We both know who that would be."

She said nothing, but pulled away and went back to her desk. Her phone was ringing and she picked it up knowing who was on the other end. 

"Rabb. Yes. Yes, I did. Yes, I can. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. I'm working on that as we speak, Mr. Jackson. It shouldn't be a problem. O.k. I will. See you then. Goodbye."

She hung up the phone and looked at Harm who had clearly not persuaded of her safety yet. He gave her a look that once more said, "I don't like this" and then he headed in to his office to make the call.


	10. Enter Webb

"What!" She barked in to her cell phone. Harm was surprised on the other end. It took him a minute to remember what this was about. She let out a long sigh of disgust before continuing, "I told you that I'm not ready to talk about that right now, now will you just leave me alone for five minutes so I can get on with my _life_?" She snapped before quickly hanging up. Obviously Rex was with her, but she was too convincing even for Harm.

He had gotten a hold of Webb who had agreed to come in person to set up the wire for her fourth and final meeting. Things were going smoothly as far as the case was concerned. She had earned the trust of Rex and Benny was starting to crack. She'd been staying in a hotel and while they both hated it, they could see the end in sight. She had been right about moving out. Rex had commented often about her new living situation and had even hinted at the possibility of them dating. It made her skin crawl just thinking about it, but she did a good job of stringing him along.

Now if Harm could just swallow his pride when it came to Webb. He hated calling him, but he needed to know that whoever handled this would clean it up immediately. Not that Paraguay didn't end up a complete mess, but this was hopefully different. Their man was right in front of them, all they had to do was set the trap.

Vivian and Rex were to come in for a final mediation in the divorce proceedings before it went to court. Webb was to pose as a client and purposefully come in before they were gone. He wanted to get a clear look at Rex and to make it appear that Mac was actually busy with other clients during the day. Rex couldn't go on thinking that he was her one and only client. It would make it harder for her to get away.

Harm had tried to explain this to her just now, but clearly it hadn't been the right time. An hour later, his phone rang. "Rabb." He answered.

"Hey, it's good to hear your voice. Sorry about earlier."

"No big deal. As long as you're not getting used to being alone again."

"Never. What did you need? There are eyes on me right now."

"Webb will be here at four. You and Rex should be about done with our mediation and then you can meet, we all can meet after that. Sound good?"

"Great. I'm ready for this to be over." She was beginning to sound weary.

"O.k., then. See you soon. I love you."

"You too, mom. Take care." She said loudly before hanging up.

The plan was in motion. By tomorrow night at the latest, Rex Jackson would be behind bars and Harm and Mac could get on with their life the way they wanted. 


	11. It's Almost Over

If Harm never saw Vivian Jackson again it would be too soon. He was tired of her attitude and of escorting her out of the office long after she should have gone. Finally the Jacksons had left and he could meet with Webb and his associates to go over the plan.

He opened the door to Mac's office to see her standing, blouse open with arms outstretched. Were it not for the special agent strapping a wire to her chest, he would have been livid. He still didn't like to see her exposed in front of these guys, but from the look on Mac's face, she was tired and this was the least of her concerns.

"Rabb, glad you're here. Agent Lee is just finishing up the wire on Mac. Her meeting is at 8 p.m. She's going to go in like she has been all week, and hopefully they'll start talking. It won't take much to get Benny. Rex is a little more shady and we need some more specifics from him before we can move. Agent Lee and I will be monitoring everything from the van a block away. When it's time, the team will move in and Mac will be out of there."

"You make it sound so simple." Said Harm.

"Mac has done most of the legwork for us already. It should be simple."

Mac was now buttoning up her blouse and listening to the whole exchange. There was one thing that the men were leaving out—that this was to be a meeting involving three other associates that were equally as dangerous and whom she had never met before. She didn't want to scare Harm, and yet she knew that Webb needed to know. This would be tricky, but she had to get a moment alone with either Webb or Agent Lee.

Harm could tell that something was bothering her. "Mac, are you o.k. with all of this? Because if you're not, we can shut this whole thing down right now."

She smiled at his concern. "No we can't, Harm. This has come too far. I'm fine, really. I'll just be glad when tonight is over." She looked across the room at Webb. The last time she had worked with him they were posing as husband and wife. They had endured sheer torture together. It was good to see him back to his normal self again. He caught her glance and smiled a hesitant smile. So much had changed since then.

She knew that asking to be alone with Webb right now was not a good idea. She barely knew Agent Lee although she had just opened her blouse to him. Somehow she had to get alone with one of them to share her concerns.

"Um, Agent Lee, Webb, could I have a minute alone with Harm? If you don't mind."

"Sure. We'll be across the hall. Let us know when you're done, we need to go survey the area before tonight. We were hoping that you could point out all of the entrances and exits of the warehouse." Great. That would be perfect. There was no way that Harm could justify going along with them, so she would fill Webb in then.

"Thanks." She nodded as they closed the door behind them.

"Mac, what is it?" Harm asked again, now walking over to her. He sat down in her leather desk chair and pulled her in to his lap. It felt so good to hold her again. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Mac?" He asked again.

She sat up and looked him directly in the eyes. "I'm fine, Harm. What about you? I know it isn't easy for you to stand on the sidelines."

"You're changing the subject. You're worried. I can tell."

He knew her too well. Suddenly this all seemed too much. What was she doing? Now she felt as though she had gotten in over her head. What if she and Webb were caught in the crossfire once again? Or worse, what if her cover was blown? The last few weeks had been crazy. She just wanted to slow down; to be with Harm on the deck of their apartment without a care in the world. She also knew that this was excruciating for Harm. He worried more now it seemed, after Paraguay and after Bud's death. Both had been blatant reminders to him that his loved ones could be gone without notice, just like his dad.

She leaned in to kiss him. It had been way too long since their kisses weren't stolen or hurried. He welcomed her kiss, responding slowly, delicately. It was a long kiss that again spoke the words that she was trying to avoid.

He rubbed her back and she clutched his shoulder with her free hand, rubbing her thumb back and forth.

"You know that I love you more than life itself." She said and he nodded.

"And you know that I am going to be careful tonight." He nodded again. "I know what I'm supposed to do and in a few short hours, this will all be over." Now it was as if she were talking to herself.

"I can't wait to have you all to myself again."

She smiled. "Sleeping alone in a hotel room is not my idea of a good time, believe me. When I get home, you're going to have to share the covers again."

"With pleasure."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Agent Lee. "Mam, sir, sorry for the intrusion, but we need to get going before you meet Mr. Jackson." He was speaking to Mac.

"Sure. I'll be right there." She took a deep breath and looked at Harm again. He reached up with his left hand to her face. He tenderly cupped the back of her head drawing her in for another kiss. This time it was not so tender and yet it spoke of all the desires of the heart. She didn't want it to end. When he touched her like this, kissed her with such authority and possessiveness, it made her weak in the knees. Neither one wanted to let go.

She let out a soft moan and wiped his bottom lip with her thumb. "Well, this is it." She said as she stood before him.

He grabbed her hand and was staring at her, not moving. "I'll be home soon. I promise." She said. She kissed her finger, placed it on his lips and turned to walk out of the room. She didn't look back. She couldn't. 


	12. Ever The Cool Marine

"Sarah, I gotta tell you that I don't like this. How long have you known about the three others?" Webb asked, concerned.

"Just since this morning. Rex mentioned it to me before the mediation." She was even more concerned to know that Webb was concerned.

He and Agent Lee conferred back and forth and decided that extra back up would be needed. Webb then looked at Lee and then at the door, giving him a signal to leave them alone for a few minutes.

"You do realize that this changes things. What was likely going to be a simple meeting could now be anybody's guess. We can't take any chances. I think you should wear a vest."

"A vest over the wire? Won't that be obvious not to mention complicated?"

"Sarah, I don't think we have a choice. There's no guarantee that the three new associates will be anywhere near as trusting as Benny and Rex, and believe me, when these guys smell a rat, it could be a blood bath. After our last job together, I wouldn't think that you'd want that."

He was making too much sense. Webb always had a way of putting work over emotion. He was experienced and wise and she knew that she should listen. "O.k. I'll wear the vest."

"Good, now tell me about the building. Is there anywhere, _any_where that you can think of that one of us could hide out? I really don't like the idea of you being the Lone Ranger in there."

"I don't know. A closet, maybe? I haven't been in there enough times to get a good look around. We're always in a make-shift conference room. But how would you get in? There's only two hours until I arrive." She was feeling panic that was uncharacteristic for her. She knew deep down it wasn't because of the threat of danger, it was because she hadn't been completely honest with Harm. She had to talk to him. She had to tell him the truth about what was going to happen.

"Webb, I…I need to go. Give me the vest and we'll test the wire quickly, but then I…I need some time to think this through before I go in."

"Sure thing. Lee and I will figure out a way in somehow. Don't worry about a thing. If you have a vest on, you'll be fine. There is one other thing that I need to know. Rabb is going to keep his distance, won't he? We really can't afford your sidekick to step in as he has a reputation for doing."

"I don't know, I mean, I know that he's worried, and I haven't exactly told him about the other associates…"

"Oh, Sarah. Are you kidding me? Do you know what Rabb would do if he found out? You're not going to tell him are you?"

Her silent response gave it away. "You are." Webb realized. "Well then do me a favor, calm that boy down the best you can before he comes tearing in here demanding to take over my operation! He has to understand that this is a delicate situation."

"I will. I'll do the best I can. And thank you, Clay. We appreciate all of your help."

"Well, let's just hope this turns out better than Paraguay." He flashed a hint of disappointment in his eyes but was quickly back to the matter at hand. "You need to go. Here's the vest. We'll run the test and then if all goes well, we'll clean this mess up and go home."

She did her best to smile before leaving the van and walking to her car. Once inside, she picked up her cell phone and dialed her husband's number. "Please, please pick up!" She muttered to herself.

Finally on the last ring, he answered. "Mac, where are you?"

"I'm in my car, I'm going to head back to the hotel and leave from there in case anyone will be following me, but listen, Harm. I need to talk to you. There's something I need—"

"Damnit, Mac, I think I'm losing you." His words took her breath momentarily. "My battery is running low and it's beeping in my ear. I can't find my charger. What did you need to—"

She closed her eyes as the text on her phone read "Call ended." Great! Not only had she lost the call, but his words had now given her an eerie sense that this may not be o.k. She wanted to spare him any more worry, but not at the cost of being honest. She began to tap her fingers quickly on the steering wheel. She had just enough time to get back to her hotel room, change, and then get to the meeting. If she were late or showing any visible sign of stress, they would be suspicious.

She tried to remain calm and to think of some way that she could get in touch with Harm. Knowing him, he would be circling the area tonight on his own vehicle in order to see for himself when it was over.

She started the car and drove to the hotel where she looked across the room and saw a blank piece of paper. Quickly she grabbed it, scribbled a few lines down and then sealed it in the hotel envelope. If she had to, she would call Vivian and ask her to give it to him. She couldn't go back to Webb's van and she couldn't go home or to the office. She had to hope that either Harm's phone began working or that somehow, some way, she could get him this note.

Leaving her hotel room she took a quick look around and noticed that the black SUV was again around the block. This made her nervous. Why would they be tailing her tonight? And how long had they been there? What if they'd seen her get in and out of Webb's van? That was unlikely, but not impossible. There was no time to meet Vivian now, which had been a long shot to begin with.

She gave herself the pep talk that she had done many times as a Marine. "I'm o.k. I can do this. I'm strong and in control. Semper Fi, Mackenzie, Semper Fi."

Mac's car approached the warehouse at 7:45 and she parked where they had instructed her to. She tried not to look around for any sign of Webb or Harm. Instead, she grabbed her briefcase leaving the letter to Harm in the front seat. She walked to the back door, knocked and was greeted by Rex.

"Sarah, come in. We have a lot to discuss this evening." His slimy smile and glittering chains were not the picture of reassurance. He led her down a dark hallway and past their usual conference room. Trying not to panic, she followed his lead as if she hadn't even noticed.

To the left was a large metal door that squeaked loudly as it opened. Inside, she saw Benny, and not three, but six other men that she had never seen before. She smiled at the men, who all stood at her arrival. They had clearly been here long enough to get comfortable before she arrived. She wondered what they could have been talking about.

"Gentlemen." She greeted before sitting down next to Rex.

"Sarah, before we begin, we'd like to say that we appreciate your coming here tonight and the Martoni brothers look forward to getting to know you a little bit better."

Martoni brothers? Holy crap. She hoped that Webb was getting all of this! He would definitely be calling for back up when he heard that name. She only hoped that he knew that there were _six_ Martoni brothers!

Rex went on, "But before we can talk business, we need to clear the air."

She raised her eyebrow which clearly meant for him to go on. She remained calm although her nerves were bundling with friction right now.

"We have encountered a little problem."

He was being too vague. "Problem? What sort of problem?" She asked in a cool tone.

"It seems that there is someone who may be, shall we say, interfering with our business development plans."

Now her heart was beating a thousand times a minute, she was sure. "I don't understand. Who?" she forced herself to ask.

Mac was quite certain that she was going to die right then and there. If not from a gunshot wound, then from a heart attack. It felt like time was standing still. She willed herself not to get up and run before he answered, but when she did, she let out a visible sigh of relief.

"Vivian."

Oh, thank God! She thought to herself.

"Vivian? I don't see how she could be a threat, I mean, you're not even speaking most of the time. What sort of interference could she be?"

"Well it seems that she's taken a liking to your husband." Mac wanted to laugh at that one, although now clearly wasn't the time. Rex spoke of Vivian as if she actually had a chance with Harm! She couldn't wait to tell him that one.

"Is that so?" She was playing this very cool now. "Well, that's all well and good, but again, what does that have to do with us?" Good, Mackenzie. Very good.

"Well, Ricky over there has caught her snooping around your hotel. Knowing Viv, she just wants to make sure that the competition is eliminated before making her move, but we can't be sure. Vivian is always sticking her nose where it doesn't belong, and we can't afford a lover's triangle right now if you know what I mean."

He was looking for more affirmation that she and Harm were over. "Well, Mr. Jackson, if you're asking if there's any way that Harm and I will get back together, I can tell you with absolute certainty that there is now way that that will ever happen." She scoffed. The men were looking for her to continue.

"I mean, Mr. Rabb has had a wandering eye for some time now. It doesn't surprise me in the least that he and Vivian may have a thing going." Don't laugh, Mackenzie. This is serious. Life and death.

"And truth be told, I've been thinking of ending my partnership with him professionally as well. Any relationship that he and Vivian have will not interfere with my life, if that's what you're asking."

"So you and Rabb are over." This seemed an important topic to him.

"Most definitely." She conveyed a hint of impatience in her answer. "Look, I don't know what your ex-wife is up to and I don't care what my husband is up to. I'm looking to move on from all of that, and I thought that you were going to help me with that. But if I'm mistaken, I need to know now, Mr. Jackson."

Smooth, Mac! She was beginning to play the part with confidence.

He looked at the others who barely nodded their heads. "O.k., then, the matter of Vivian and Mr. Rabb is tabled. For now. Benny, bring out the books."

The next hour and a half was the longest of her life. The Martoni brothers were relatively quiet, not like the families in all of the mob movies that she had seen where everyone talks at once.

Rex and Benny showed them where the funds were going once they left the restaurant. The Martonis seemed pleased and all agreed that it was time to expand the operation.

Mac was certain that Webb had all that he needed now. She had offered bits and pieces of legal advice from time to time, but mostly she just listened and observed. She walked a fine line between showing interest and fake enthusiasm. She was certain that three to five Federal agents would be storming the door at any moment, when just then, Rex's cell phone rang.

He looked at the display screen to see who was calling, gave a knowing look to the other mean and answered, "Rex. Is that so? How many? O.k. Thanks for the notice."

He hung up the phone and immediately Mac feared that Webb and his men had been discovered. "It looks like the eagle has landed. Benny, show Mrs. Rabb to her car now, would you? The Martonis and I are about to have company."

Mac looked at him with a bewildered look on her face as the Martonis and Benny pulled out their guns. Rex motioned toward the door. "Don't worry, Sarah. You'll get used to this part." He smiled again before standing to dismiss her. Apparently he didn't make the connection between her and any interference.

Benny held her by the arm and led her to the back door before opening it slowly and looking to the left and to the right. "Go." He commanded. She looked at him confused once again but to Benny, she was just reacting naturally to her first almost violent encounter. He helped her out the door before closing it forcefully behind her. She was free! Had it really been that easy? She reached for her keys quickly so that she could get out of there as fast as she could.

Just as she reached for the door, she heard a voice from across the parking lot. "That's her! Over there! Arrest her!" It was Vivian. Harm and Rex were right. This woman's timing was incredible! A city police officer exited his car, clearly unaware of the magnitude of gunfire that was about to be exchanged.

"Vivian, what are you doing here?" Mac yelled.

"Making sure that you go away for a long, long time." She smiled. "I knew that you and Rex were involved in something, and once my _attorney_ figures out what all that is, you're going to be out of his life for good." This made no sense! Vivian didn't have a leg to stand on. Having her arrested for leaving a warehouse?

"Vivian, listen to me. You have nothing on me. You have no idea what is going on here. Now I suggest that you and Officer…Smith here turn around and go home. Whatever issues you have with me, you can take up with Mr. Rabb."

She hoped that Webb was getting all of this. There was no way that he could move with Vivian standing in the parking lot. Or was there? Soon the van came screeching in to the parking lot with Webb and five others jumping out and busting down the door.

Officer Smith looked wide-eyed at the action and clearly had no idea that Federal Agents were about to make the biggest bust this city had ever seen. Nervously he said, "Mrs. Jackson, you need to go home now and I need to check with the convening authorities to see what in the name of all that's holy is goin' on here!"

"But what about Mrs. Rabb?" She really was as dense as they come. Gunshots were beginning to ring out and she was trying to get a junior police officer to have her arrested?

"Mrs. Jackson, there is absolutely no reason that I should question let alone _arrest _Mrs. Rabb, now I am ordering you to leave the premises!" Finally he showed some authority over the confused and pouting Vivian Jackson.

Mac knew that it was time to go. She had gotten out of there safely and in one piece. Now it was over. It was time to go home.

She climbed in to her car, started the ignition, and peeled out as fast as she could. When she had managed to get a few miles away, she heard a voice from the backseat. "Keep driving, honey. You're not going home."


	13. The Getaway

A/N: I apologize for any previous errors or inconsistencies. In my efforts to keep this story moving I have at times been sloppy which is no excuse! I am having a great time writing this and again I am thankful for reviews.

"HARM! Geez, you scared me to death!" She yelped as she slammed on the brakes. 

"Sorry, but I had to let you know I was here. I have our bags packed and we're getting out of town for awhile, just until all of this blows over. Stay on this road for about thirty more miles and then I'll show you the way from there." He explained as he struggled to maneuver his 6'4" body in to the front seat beside her. Once he was finally situated, he leaned over and kissed her hard on the cheek.

"God, it's good to see you."

"You're telling me. Do you mean that I can't at least pull over to give you a hug? I could really use one right about now."

"I know, it's killing me, too, but just in case Rex wanted you tailed all the time, it's best that we keep moving." She reached across and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Where were you when I was meeting with Rex?" She wondered.

"Not far. I convinced Webb that I wouldn't cause any problems if he'd let me sneak in to your car."

"So you spoke to Webb before the meeting?"

"Yeah, I did. And I also read this." He lifted up her letter.

She looked ashamed. "Harm, I really don't want to have this discussion in the car. Can't we just pull over?"

"Not much longer, I promise."

They drove in silence awhile longer, relieved that she was o.k. and allowing themselves to calm down. 

"Here, turn in here. Webb has a car waiting for us."

She looked at him, surprised.

"Gotta hand it to the spook, he thinks of everything." Harm said before walking around the car to open her door for her.

He took her in a tight embrace, but quickly let go.

"Harm, surely no one is following us."

"I doubt it, too, but we need to keep moving. It's only another ten miles."

He threw their bags in to the rental car and took the seat behind the wheel. "I think you'll like it where we're going." He smiled.

"As long as you're with me, I don't care where we go." She leaned her head back and let out a sigh of exhaustion.

He turned off the headlights a few minutes later as they turned on to a gravel lane that was lined with trees. The road went back a long way before it ended at a small Cape Cod style house. 

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Home. This is where my mom and Frank live. They're out of town for the week so we're taking advantage."

He turned the car off and finally let his guard down. "Come here." He looked at her with those intense aqua eyes that made her come unglued every time.

He cupped her face in his hands and drew her mouth directly to his. She let out a quiet moan of approval and they kissed like they had never kissed before. Soon they realized that they had a lot of catching up to do and had better get in to the house where they could continue their reunion.

She kept her arms wrapped tightly around his waist as he fumbled with the keys to get in the door. Once inside, their lips were locked again and he dropped their duffels to the floor with a loud thud. They walked in a staggered fashion in the dark over to the couch where they literally fell down in to it. They kissed like she'd just gotten home from a war. His hands were roaming freely when it became painfully obvious that she was still wearing a bullet proof vest and a wire.

He shoved her shirt up over her head, exposing the protective gear. She sat up and looked at him for some sign of anger or disapproval. 

"Harm, about this." 

He lay on his back before her just staring hard in to her eyes. She began to fear that his anger would boil over. Instead, he reached up with both of his hands and removed not only the vest but the wire as well. He threw them forcefully to the floor and drew her down on to his chest, pulling her ear directly to his mouth where he whispered, "The only thing that matters now is that you're o.k." 

He then tugged on her earlobe with his teeth and began his exploration of her body once more. She closed her eyes in sheer bliss and was reminded once again of all the reasons that she loved this man.

Later, as they lay tangled up in each other on the floor with clothes all around, he dragged his fingers lazily up and down her arm. 

"It's finally over." He began.

"Do you think that Webb ran in to any trouble?" She asked. "I would hate for him to have been outnumbered."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time, and I'm sure that they did what they had to do. He said he would call to let us know by morning." 

"Good. That makes me feel better. If any of them got away, we may not be out of the woods yet." She thought aloud.

"I'm proud of you, Mac."

She turned her head to the side to get a better look at him. His comment had surprised her. 

"Harm, there's hardly anything to be proud about. I put myself in grave danger and separated myself from the man I love for a week."

"You did what you thought was right. Just like you always do." 

"I know, but I hate it that you worried. I never wanted to do that to you." She leaned up to kiss him tenderly on the lips. Her arm was draped over his chest and she began to trace the side of his stomach with her fingertips. 

"I understand why you did it. I didn't like it, but I understand. Besides, you tried to tell me." 

"Until your phone cut me off." 

"And what in the world was Vivian doing in the parking lot?" He suddenly remembered.

"You heard?" 

"I could hear that voice anywhere, unfortunately. It was all I could do not to pop my head up out of the backseat and jump out of the car."

"Well, it seems Mrs. Jackson thinks that you two have a future together." She smiled.

"Oh, really, now?"

"Yes, in fact, it was even brought up in my meeting!" She laughed.

"You're kidding. How so?"

"Rex knew that Vivian was after you, and wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to let it cloud my judgment."

"And I'm sure that you told him that you were a jealous, possessive wife who would never let me go?" 

"Well, not in so many words. In fact, I told him that you weren't my problem anymore, so if he wasn't going to trust me, then I would just walk." She smiled proudly.

"You did not!" He turned to his side to see her now shielding her mouth with her hand in laughter. "Mac, you could've gotten killed right then for your smart mouth!"

Her laughter subsided. "Actually, I think the more confidence that I showed, the more trust that they had."

They were quiet for a moment. "So, me and Vivian, eh? You know, Mac, there is something that I've been meaning to tell you…" He said in mock seriousness.

"I don't think so, buddy. You are all mine and I'm not sharing you with anyone, especially not crazy Vivian!"

"So I do have a jealous, possessive wife?" He began kissing her behind the ear all the way down to her shoulder blade and back up, making her melt all over again.

"Hah…only…when…I….need to….be" she was having trouble forming the words.

"Then we make a good team. Because you…have a jealous…possessive…husband…" he whispered between kisses at the start of another passionate reunion.

TBC


	14. No Regrets

Mac was doing her best to make a pot of coffee the next morning, which wasn't easy considering the fact that Harm's tall frame was glued to her body and his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist.

He was nibbling on the back of her ear when they heard his phone ring. She stopped what she was doing and looked at the phone nervously. 

Harm grabbed it and picked it up. "Webb. Fill me in."

Mac walked over to stand directly in front of him so that she could catch as much of the conversation as possible. Harm was silent for a moment as Webb talked and then he added a vague, "Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Yes, yes, I see. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. What do you think about it?" There was a brief moment of silence again before Harm added, "Well, I tend to agree with you, there. It's anybody's guess, but I'd say that that's not likely to happen. Yes. Yes. Uh-huh, yes. She is." He looked at Mac almost as if he were making sure that she was still standing in front of him before diverting his eyes out the back door and finishing up the conversation.

"Well, that's good. Thanks for your help. Bye." Mac stood impatiently waiting for the full run down. She was eager to know if she and Harm would be on the run for the rest of their lives or if they were safe from everyone that had been busted.

"It's about as good as can be expected, Mac. Webb is o.k. and only one of his men got a graze to the arm. Two of the Martonis are dead, everyone else is in custody." He explained. 

She let out a sigh of relief. "And what about Rex? Did Webb get a chance to question him?"

"Briefly. He seems to agree with your evaluation of him. He's basically been a puppet. Webb thinks that he'll likely cut a plea bargain rather easily." 

She stared at him a moment longer making sure that there was nothing else he needed to say. "The really good news, though, is that Vivian stuck around, so when Rex and his pals were being escorted out of the building, he saw her. Webb said that from what he could tell, Rex and his associates think that _she_ somehow tipped them off." 

"You're kidding? They didn't realize that it was me?"

"Well, apparently not. Webb was wondering if Vivian and Rex are on speaking terms and how likely it is that she can convince him that it wasn't her. I told him that that didn't seem likely, but we may never know for sure."

"So where does that leave us?" 

"Well, for now, we hang out here. The six of them are being transported tonight. They won't be local, that's for sure, which helps in keeping Vivian from talking."

"And what if there's anybody else? Anyone not in the meeting that may know about me?"

"Webb is confident that this was a small operation hoping to go big. He thinks that anyone that could possibly place you in danger is in lock up now. We can't be sure, but that's something that you and I will have to deal with together." 

He pulled her in to his arms for a reassuring hug. "We're going to be o.k., Mac. I know it." 

"I hope you're right. For two civilian attorneys who are just getting acquainted with a new community, this was not a good start." She was beginning to regret her involvement.

Harm immediately picked up on her mood and lifted her chin to look directly at her. "Mac, listen to me. Because of you there are six criminals behind bars. That's nothing to balk at. We will figure out our options and if looks like we're not going to be safe there anymore, we'll move."

"I don't want to live the rest of my life on the run. What have I gotten us in to?" It was unlike Mac to show such concern.

He leaned back, surprised at her comment and placed some distance between them. "Mac, come on, where's all this coming from? Since when has my Marine been scared of anything?" 

She looked at him with tears filling her eyes. "That's just it, Harm, I'm not a Marine anymore. I'm a civilian attorney! What was I thinking getting involved in all of this when you and I have just found our way back to each other? It was stupid! I should have walked away immediately."

"Hey, hey, now that's not true and you know it. What happened to Semper Fi? Once a Jarhead, always a Jarhead?" He tried to lighten the mood as he led her to the couch.

She tried to smile, but was still too upset. Harm began to think that she was regretful of her move out here. This was the first time that she had mentioned being an ex-Marine.

"Mac, " he began taking her hands in his. "I'll understand it if you tell me that you don't want to be here anymore. I know that coming out here was a rush decision and if you—if you want to go back, well then, I'll support that decision."

She stopped crying and looked at him with confusion. "Go back? Regret? Oh, Harm, no, no, no! In fact, it's the opposite!" Now she reached out to draw his chin up to face her.

"I love my life with you. It means everything to me. That's why I can't believe that I may have jeopardized not only our safety and well -being but our happiness as well. It was a really dumb thing to do, getting involved with Rex. It took us so long to find each other. I swore that I wouldn't let anyone or anything come between us. And look where we are? Hiding out at your mom and Frank's house."

He smirked. "You don't like hiding?" 

"Harm, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I guess I do. But I still don't want you to beat yourself up over it. You don't have to prove yourself to me in this relationship, Mac. Being a Marine is part of who you are and that will never go away just because you left the service. It's what makes you seek the truth and defend the law no matter what. It's partly why I love you so much."

He leaned in to meet her for a kiss. "Thank you, Harm. I really needed to hear that."

"So…does that mean that we're o.k. now?" 

"Well, you and I are, of course. But there's one person that we haven't addressed yet, and that's—"

"Vivian."

"Yeah, Harm. What if she tries to get a hold of you? You are still representing her."

"I know. I guess I was just hoping that she would go away if I closed my eyes and wished hard enough."

"What are you going to tell her? About Rex, about me?" 

"I don't know, Mac, I don't know. But whatever happens, we'll handle it together."

"I like the sound of that."

TBC


	15. Not Over

ONE WEEK LATER 

Harm and Mac were in the office trying to get back to a normal life. The apartment had been just as they'd left it, no sign of forced entry or vandalism. The office looked the same except for the answering machine. They had never received so many voicemails in one day. Once news of the arrests hit the papers, there was no avoiding being mentioned. 

Mac couldn't believe her good luck, however, because although there was a reference to the divorce and she and Harm being the acting attorneys, it had made no reference to her inside dealings with Rex. Thankfully it hadn't actually progressed to the point that she could be implicated by the press.

"I think we may need to look in to getting a receptionist." Mac smiled. "Why don't you return these calls and I'll return these." She handed him ten slips of paper before heading in to her office. 

"And what is our official comment when the press calls—again?"

"Simple. We tell them that we do not comment on the private matters of our clients."

"And don't you think it seems odd that Vivian hasn't called? I mean, not home, not my cell, not here…I figured that any messages we had would have been from her."

"I know. I did too. Who knows, maybe she's just letting this blow over before she makes her next move. Rex's arrest is going to mean more settlement for her if she can prove her innocence in his business dealings."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, have fun on the phone. Meet you for lunch in an hour?"

"Harm, it's only 9 a.m." Mac smiled.

"Well, can't we meet in an hour for something?" He grinned.

"Your office is right across the hall, Harm. Whenever you need me, just knock." 

"Oh, now I have to knock, do I?"

"Harm, go!" She smiled again.

As she flipped through the papers that she had jotted the messages down on, she came to one that caught her eye for the first time. An officer Jason Smith. The name sounded familiar, and as she dialed, she remembered—the policeman that Vivian had brought to the parking lot to have her arrested the night of the bust.

"Officer Smith? This is Sarah Rabb, returning your call. How can I help you?"

"Um, yes, Mrs. Rabb. Thanks for getting back to me so soon. Can you come down to the station?"

"I don't understand. What for?" She remained calm.

"Well, I don't exactly know how to say this, Mam, but I need to ask you a few questions. About Vivian Jackson."

"Vivian? Well my husband was representing her, wouldn't you rather speak to him?" She bargained.

"Um, no Mam. The chief wants to speak to you."

Officer Smith was being vague. "Can you tell me what this is in regards to?" She probed.

"It's Mrs. Jackson. We found her body last night. We need to ask you a few questions."

Mac's face went pale. She hung up the phone and walked slowly in to Harm's office. Visibly shaken, he hurried the call he was on and hung up the phone.

"Mac, what is it? What's wrong?" He worried.

"It's Vivian. She's dead. And they want to talk to me."

TBC


	16. Vivian Haunts

"Don't leave town." Sergeant Harrison said as he opened the door to let Harm and Mac go. They had been at the police station for over an hour, answering the same five question. "Why were you at the warehouse? What was your relationship with Vivian Jackson? What time did you leave? What was your relationship with Mr. Jackson? Where were you the night that Vivian died?" 

Harm didn't like this one bit. He knew that they didn't have an airtight alibi, and yet he tried to remain calm. If he was too argumentative, they would think that he and Mac had something to hide.

He kept his hand on the small of her back, guiding her out of the police station and to the car. As he opened her door, he stopped her. "You did great in there." He knew that he had to remain positive for Mac even though he could see where the police were going with their line of questioning.

He had only seen this look in her eyes a couple of times in all of the years that he'd known her. It was a look of hurt and confusion hidden under her tough Marine exterior. It was a look that broke his heart.

She gave him a slight smile before fastening her seatbelt. They drove in silence back to the office. Once inside, they both walked in to her office where she fell in to her chair. She had been thinking this through the whole way back.

Finally, Harm spoke. "Mac, they don't have anything on you right now. You told them that you were at the warehouse to talk to Rex about the case. Officer Smith knows that Vivian was goading you the night that we left. They also know that Vivian was a troublemaker who could have made any number of people mad."

She looked up from her desk. "It's all hanging on the autopsy, Harm. If it was murder like they seem to think, I'm their number one suspect. Think about it. The last conversation that I had with her was me trying to get rid of her. Officer Smith heard the whole thing. And then I disappear for a week? It doesn't look good, Harm. You and I both know it."

"We'll start looking around. I'll ask some questions. There has to be someone who saw or heard something. I'll give Webb a call to see just exactly what played out the night that they left the warehouse and if he saw Vivian in the parking lot."

Mac rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What? What is it?" 

"I'm just thinking that Vivian may get her wish after all. She wanted me out of the way so that you would be free. It just might happen, Harm." 

He walked over to her chair and knelt down before her. "Baby, that is not going to happen. I promise you. We will get through this—together." He took her in his arms and held her close. She bit her lip as she clung to his shoulders, willing the tears not to fall.

A/N: I'm sorry that this was short and similar to the last chapter. Uneventful, but I'm still thinking this thing through! The words type themselves, and I'm afraid that this is going to lead to major angst even though I'm trying to avoid it!


	17. The Kindness of Strangers

Harm and Mac tried to remain busy for the remainder of the day, but the implications that could arise from Vivian's death weighed heavily on their minds. Mac moved her fork around the pasta noodles on her plate at dinnertime with no desire to eat whatsoever. Harm jumped whenever the phone rang, and scoured his file on Vivian several times to look for any clue that may prove helpful.

Webb was unavailable and not returning his phone calls. There was no telling where he was or when they could talk to him. Things were beginning to look bleak. Harm decided to try talking to Mac one more time. 

"Come here." He said as he patted the couch next to him.

She sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. There was no safer place to be than in Harm's arms right now. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her tightly to him.

"Harm, whatever happens, you have to be straight with me. This doesn't look good, does it?"

"Mac, it's too early to tell. The autopsy report will explain the cause of death. If we're lucky, forensics will be able to solve it on their own without opening an investigation." 

"That's the best -case scenario. What about worst case?" She asked.

"Worst case? That would be me having to spend one more night without you in my arms." He reasoned and kissed the top of her head again. Just as the tension was being lifted, there was a knock on the door. They looked at each other, and Mac's heart skipped a beat.

Harm grabbed her hand as they answered the door together. "Oh no." Mac whispered.

"Mrs. Rabb? I'm sorry to say this, but you're under arrest for the murder of Vivian Jackson. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say…" He continued reading her her rights as he placed the handcuffs on her wrists. 

"Wait a minute!" Harm yelled. "You can't do this! Just what the hell do you think you're doing? My wife is innocent!" He yelled, but Sergeant Harrison paid no attention.

"Harm?" She pleaded with him, in total shock.

"Mac, it's o.k., I promise I'll have you out in no time." He followed them to the car and pulled her from the officer to plant a kiss on her head.

Tears filled her eyes as she was lowered in to the backseat of the squad car. "You have no right to do this! What are the charges being brought against my wife? Answer me, damnit! What proof do you have that she killed Vivian?"

Sergeant Harrison looked at Harm with little sympathy. "Look, we're going to process her and put her in lock up. I'm sure you'll be able to post bail by morning. Until then, I suggest that you start working on your defense. Your wife's going to need it."

"Wait!" He yelled as the squad car drove away with Mac in it. "AGH!" He let out a loud scream as he ran his fingers quickly through his hair. He ran inside, grabbed his coat and keys and took off to the police station.

After holding Mac for six hours, he was finally told that she had made bail and was free to go—for now. She came out of the holding cell looking tired and forlorn. She rubbed her wrists as she looked up to see Harm waiting for her.

"Mac, thank God." He hugged her as tightly as possible.

"Take me home." She whispered.

She waited to cry until they got home, where they had been sitting together only hours earlier. She jumped in the shower quickly and let the hot water run down over her body as the sobs were released. Harm could hear her cries and vowed at that moment to do whatever it would take to clear her name. They didn't need this—she didn't need this. Mac had risked her life to break the local crime ring and now she was being treated like the criminal? 

He waited with open arms and a dry towel as she stepped out of the shower. He dried her off and led her in to the bedroom and replaced the towel with her robe. She sat on the bed and he ran the towel through her hair, lovingly removing any stray drops of water. She was exhausted. He lay down on the bed behind her and pulled her down to him. Again she rested her head on his shoulder as he held her protectively through the remainder of the night.

When morning came, Harm immediately got on the phone to the prosecutor's office to find out exactly what had been the cause and time of death. Forensics had implied that there was some of Mac's hair on Vivian's clothing.

After a day spent talking on the phone and inspecting the crime scene, he decided that a visit to Rex might be in order. He didn't want to worry Mac, but he knew that Rex might hold the missing key.

The couple settled in to bed once more, trying to find some rest, when the phone rang, again startling the two. "Rabb." He answered.

"Senor Rabb?" 

"This is he." 

"I think I can help you. Senora Rabb, she's in trouble?" The woman on the other end spoke in a heavy accent.

"Yes, yes she's in trouble. Who are you? What do you know?"

"I –I can't say to you right now. Please, don't tell." 

"It's o.k., whatever you have to say is safe with me. Who am I talking to? Please, tell me. We need your help." He pleaded. "If you know anything at all…"

"The woman in the paper. Miss Vivian? I saw her. At the hotel. I saw her leave Senora's room. Please, don't tell. Please, don't tell!" The woman on the other end began to panic. 

"Wait, when was this?" Harm asked. "Please, I can protect you! Just tell me what you saw!" By then it was too late. The woman hung up the phone

"Damnit!" He yelled.

"Harm, what? Who was that? What did they say?" Mac eagerly questioned.

"I don't know, but whoever it was may have just solved the case."

TBC


	18. The Missing Link

"Mac, think for me. Can you remember ever coming across a Hispanic woman, maybe late 40's, early 50's in the last few weeks?" 

"I don't know, Harm, I mean I've been so many places—to the grocery store, to the courthouse, to the warehouse, I stayed at the hotel—" suddenly Mac stopped for a moment. "The hotel, Harm. The maid that was on my floor everyday. I don't know her name, but she was always very friendly to me."

Harm grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her hard on the mouth. "Mac! That's great! Tomorrow we'll go see if we can talk to her. Who else would know that Vivian had been in your room?"

"Harm, I don't know, I mean, what if that's not enough? We both know that once this goes to trial, it's going to be more difficult to find new evidence. The prosecution must think that they have a tight case to have arrested me." 

"Not necessarily, Mac. Just one step at a time. If we can prove that Vivian was harassing you, which shouldn't be difficult, then maybe we can establish motive."

"Motive, Harm, on whose part? You know I didn't want her dead."

"Maybe we need to establish motive on _Vivian's _part."

Mac looked confused. "Just what do you know from the coroner's report that you're not telling me?"

"Nothing, really. But we need to talk to this maid to see if we can get her to come forward."

THE NEXT DAY 

"Harm, we don't want to scare her off. Why don't you talk to the manager and find out what shifts she was working, see if you can get a name, also find out if there are any operating security cameras in the building and if we can take a look at those. I'll head upstairs and see if she's here. If she is, maybe she'll be in the mood to talk."

"O.k. Meet me back here when you're finished."

As Mac headed up the stairs to the third floor, she looked out through the small window in the door and saw a cleaning cart in the hall. She approached the room that was being cleaned, only to see a tall blonde woman cleaning in the room.

"Excuse me." Mac knocked on the door frame.

"Yeah?" The woman stopped cleaning to answer.

"I'm looking for a woman that works here. Hispanic, maybe late 40's?" 

"Well that's either Rosa or Juanita. Rosa's upstairs on five, but Juanita hasn't been to work at all this week. Nice of her to leave us shorthanded when my kid's got practice all week."

Mac thanked her for the information and headed up to the fifth floor hoping that Rosa was the one who called last night.

She walked the halls until she finally found the service closet with a cart waiting outside. She knocked and said, "Rosa? Rosa, are you in here?"

"Si." She heard a quiet voice from behind the tall stack of towels.

"Rosa, my name is Sarah Rabb. I was a guest here two weeks ago. Do you remember me?"

Rosa stepped out from the mountain of towels, looked at Mac and said, "Si." 

Mac let out a sigh. "Rosa, you may be aware that I am in some trouble for something that I didn't do." She hoped for a response before continuing. "Are you the one that called my house last night and spoke to my husband?" 

"No." Was the woman's reply. She didn't seem to be lying, but Mac had to ask again.

"Rosa, do you know anything about me? Did you see someone go in to my room?"

Rosa looked utterly confused and shook her head no. Mac tried a different approach. "Are you friends with Juanita?" This time, she got a response.

"Si, si!" She exclaimed.

"Is Juanita o.k.? Do you know where she is?"

"No." Rosa answered, clearly concerned.

"Do you know where she lives?"

Rosa was hesitant at first, but then shook her head yes.

"Do you think that you could tell me?"

Rosa wasn't at all sure about this and shrugged her shoulders. "No remember." She changed her mind.

Mac let out another sigh. "Well, if you see her or talk to her, can you please have her call me? It's important. She's not in any trouble. I just need to speak with her." She handed Rosa her business card and walked to the elevators.

"Si." Rosa had said, looking carefully at the card.

When Harm and Mac met downstairs, Mac explained to him what she had learned and asked if he'd had any luck. They walked outside to the car and Harm explained that the manager hadn't seen Juanita in two days and that it was odd for her not to show up. 

"He wouldn't give me her name or address, but I'm sure that we can figure it out somehow."

As he was closing the door for Mac, he noticed a small sedan out of the corner of his eye. In it was a Hispanic woman, about 45 years old. When Harm saw her, she started her car and took off. "Wait, wait!" He yelled before jumping in and driving after her.

The woman drove quickly through the streets and turned off down an alley about two miles in to town. Thankfully, she had encountered a dead end, so Harm had her blocked with his car. He and Mac jumped out of the car and ran up to speak to the woman who was visibly shaken.

"Juanita, it's o.k., it's o.k.!" Mac said as she tried to help Juanita out of the car. "We just need to ask you a couple of questions." 

Juanita stepped out of the car and looked all around. She seemed afraid. 

"Juanita, please, tell us what you saw at the hotel." 

She shook her head no. "Juanita, please, you won't be in any trouble. I promise!" Mac pleaded.

"Yes, yes I will! I might lose my job!"

"No, Juanita, you won't lose your job. We have spoken to the manager who thinks very hightly of you. He wants you to return to work!" Harm said.

"No! No, so ashamed! Cannot. Cannot!"

"Juanita, please calm down. Whatever it is, it's o.k. to tell us. I'm in trouble for something that I did not do. I need your help. Please, what do you know?"

"Not here." She seemed to respond to Mac's emotional plea. 

"O.k., then where?" 

"Office." She was still looking all around.

"Our office?" Mac asked.

"Si." 

"O.k., we'll follow you there. And thank you Juanita. We appreciate you talking to us." 

Harm was skeptical that she would actually go to their office, but she certainly wasn't going to talk in the alley. 

"If she tries to take off, we'll just follow her again." Said Mac.

Both were surprised to see Juanita pull up to the front of their building and get out.

She was nervous and clearly wanted to get this over with.

"Come in." They showed her to Harm's office where she fidgeted with her keys.

"Juanita, you saw Vivian Jackson leave my wife's hotel room, didn't you?" 

"Si." She looked down in shame.

"How did she get in?" 

Juanita did not answer, but began fidgeting even more with her keys. Harm and Mac glanced at one another before Mac took over the line of questioning.

"Juanita, did you know Mrs. Jackson?" 

"Si." She was uncomfortable in her admission.

"Were you friends?"

"No." 

"Did she ask you to let her in to my room?"

Juanita now began to cry. "Si!"

Mac tried to calm her down.

"It's o.k., Juanita. You have nothing to be afraid of. Did you let her in to my room?"

"Si."

"What day was this?" 

"Wednesday." She answered.

Mac looked at Harm. The night before her meeting with Rex, the night before Vivian confronted Mac in the parking lot.

Suddenly a realization came across Mac's face. 

"Mac, what is it?" Harm asked.

She ignored him and again turned her attention to Juanita. "When you let Mrs Jackson in my room, she took my hairbrush, didn't she?" 

Juanita nodded her head yes.

"I knew it." Mac said.

"Juanita, do you think that you could talk to the police to let them know what you've just told us?" 

Mac's gentle tone was definitely helping Juanita, but she still bristled at the idea of talking to the police.

Harm spoke again. "Juanita, Vivian Jackson is dead. There's nothing that she can do to you now." 

Juanita began to cry again. In broken English, she replied, "It is not her that I fear, Senor Rabb. It is…it is…her husband!"

"Rex Jackson?" Harm was confused.

"Juanita, Mr. Jackson has been arrested. He can't hurt you either. How is it that you know Rex?" 

Juanita now stopped fumbling with the keys in her hand. "Senor Jackson—he…." She paused a long time before speaking. 

"It's o.k., Juanita. Whatever it is, you can tell us." Mac spoke, now placing her hand on the woman's arm.

"Senor Jackson. He is father to my son!" She cried.

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! I don't want to rush this, but would really like to move on from the trouble at hand. Will update soon.


	19. Stolen Moments

ONE WEEK LATER 

"Harm, where are we going?" Mac asked for the third time in five minutes.

"Patience, Rabb. You'll see." Harm had taken it upon himself to schedule a weekend getaway for the two. Since Mac was technically still a suspect in a murder investigation, they could not leave town, but they could go across town to stay at an inn by the sea. In fact, that's what it was called; The Inn By The Sea. It was a quaint bed and breakfast styled inn that Harm had checked out the day before. The investigation had been wearing on them both and a break was just what they needed.

"Rabb." Mac smiled. "You know, I'm actually getting used to being called by that name." It was good to see her smile again.

"Oh really? You mean that it's taken you this long?" He teased.

"Well, when I'm used to hearing it in the context of 'Rabb! Get in here ASAP' and coming from an angry Admiral, yes, it has taken some getting used to." She smiled.

"I wasn't _that _bad."

"You did know how to push his buttons." 

"It was good for him." 

"Is that so? I'm not certain that he would agree."

"I wonder how he's doing." 

"Probably still on his tour of baseball stadiums." She smiled at the thought.

"He was really upset by Bud's death."

"Were you surprised?" 

"Yeah, I guess I was."

"I think he had a soft spot in his heart for all of us, but Bud was like a son to him in many ways. Not to mention seeing Harriet hurting so badly."

"Have you talked to her lately?" It had been awhile since he'd asked.

"Yesterday, as a matter of fact. She said that A.J. is doing a little bit better and has responded well to her dad. He wakes up less in the night now and has even slept in his own bed once or twice." 

"I hate that for her." Harm solemnly spoke.

"I do too. I can't imagine what the last few months have been like for her." 

Mac reached across the console and grabbed his hand. Giving it a squeeze, she silently thanked God that Harm was now a part of her life.

"Well, this is it." Harm said, turning on the light to their room. 

"You won't be needing to do that." She looked at him intently.

"What, bringing our bags in?" He could be a naïve little boy at times.

"No, this." She pointed to the lights and planted a long, tender kiss on his lips as she reached behind him to turn the switch off.

He immediately responded to her kiss. It had been a long time since they were like this. The stress of the investigation and the Jackson proceedings before that; had all taken its toll on their love life.

Mac reached up and tenderly began to unbutton one button at a time on his blue oxford shirt. She melted at the smell of his cologne and the way that he looked in his khaki pants with this shirt.

"How did I get so lucky?" She whispered between kisses.

Harm was already putty. He would never grow tired of her touch, the freedom that they had to explore one another. Mac was surprising to him, being aggressive or gentle, passive or giving. He never knew what to expect and this moment was no different.

"I'm the lucky one, Sarah." He met her mouth in a long, wet kiss that led them to the bed where he fell on top of her. His shirt was no longer an obstacle, and Mac's hands were massaging every inch of his back.

"I've missed this." She breathed as he planted kisses down the length of her shoulders and arms. She loved it when he called her 'Sarah'. He reserved its use for special, intimate times like this mostly, but occasionally he caught her off guard and used it in an everyday context. There was something so sweet, so comforting when he said her name. She felt loved.

The talking soon ended and the couple was reminded again at how strong the bond between them had become.

They slept late and were in no hurry to get out of bed the next day. It was nice to have a night without talk about the case or the charges against her. Still, the insight that Juanita had given them had been just the good news that they'd wanted.

"Harm, do you think she'll decide to go forward?"

"Juanita, you mean?" 

"Yes. I mean, I would hate for you to have to subpoena her." 

"Let's hope it doesn't get to that point. I think the prosecution knows that his case is weakening. I have testimony from Officer Smith and I plan on telling him about Juanita when I meet with him on Monday."

"Oh, Harm, I'm trying to be realistic, but wouldn't it be great if this whole thing would just go away? If I could be cleared of all charges and we wouldn't have to deal with going to trial?" She hoped aloud.

"I think that the advantage is now ours, Mac. I can't explain it, but I feel like this is all going to be over before we know it."

"I wish that there was some way that we could get Juanita to go forward with everything that she told us about Vivian and Rex." She felt sorry for Juanita.

"She's scared." Harm reminded.

"I know. I can't imagine raising a teenage son by yourself, knowing that his father lives across town. Vivian apparently didn't make matters any better by rubbing it in her face. That woman was a real piece of work." 

"I wish that there were something that we could do. Some way that we could assure her that she's going to be o.k." Harm was always thinking about how to help others. He had helped Coates years before. It seemed natural for him to try and make life better for others.

"Her job was all she had. With Rex in prison, the support payments have stopped and he threatened her to not come forward about their son." Mac continued.

Harm sat up on his elbow and leaned down to kiss Mac on the forehead. "I've got it. I know what we'll do." He smiled.

TWO DAYS LATER

Mac waited on pins and needles for Harm to come out of his meeting with the prosecutor. "Please, God." She had prayed. "Let this all be over!"

An hour and a half later, Harm walked through the door of her office. She couldn't read his facial expression at all. Curiosity was killing her. "_Well_?" She demanded.

Harm reached behind his back and pulled out six red roses. "Congratulations, Mrs. Rabb. You are a free woman!" He couldn't contain his grin any longer.

She ran from behind the desk and in to his arms, knocking the flowers out of his hand. "Harm! Are you serious? Do you really mean it?" 

"Yes, honey, I mean it. The case has been ruled an accidental death. They found your hairbrush in Vivian's bathroom. Her fingerprints were all over it. Who knows what she planned on doing with it, but it wasn't enough in the end. Juanita's testimony about her son and Vivian's vendetta against her were enough to prove that the Jacksons were up to no good most of the time. Your hair on the body was all that they had to go on, and once they learned about the brush, they knew it was useless. There were no other signs of force or struggle, so Vivian must have just fallen. The alcohol content in her blood was another contributing factor."

Mac smiled like she hadn't in weeks. " Thank _God_!" She hugged him tightly. "We've got to celebrate!" She smiled as she leaned up to kiss him.

"And what about Juanita? Did she accept your offer?" She remembered.

"Yes, she did, actually. She seemed very happy." 

"Good. I can't wait. Now how can I thank my attorney for all of his hard work in my defense?" She smiled seductively, playing with his tie. 

"Well, you have rung up quite the legal fees…" He smiled, leaning down to kiss her happily.

"Counselor, I don't make that much money. However will I pay you back?" She laughed with a sparkle in her eye.

"I think we can work something out." He smiled again kissing her long and hard this time.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Mac was in her car driving to the office. She remembered a file that she needed before her deposition that morning. A certain partner in law had gotten good at making her late these days. She picked up her cell phone and dialed the familiar number. 

"Rabb and Rabb." The voice on the other end answered.

"Juanita? It's me. Listen, I need you to pull the Simpson file for me…"


	20. Bittersweet

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Now I sort of hate to see this story die! Maybe it will resurface in the future.

JAG and its characters do not belong to me.

It had been one year since Bud's death. One year since Mac's world was changed forever. She and Harm had been happy despite the challenges that immediately came their way. While it had taken some getting used to, both were doing well in private practice.

Mac enjoyed listening to Harm from across the hall when both of their doors were cracked open. She smiled to herself as she heard him strategizing or planning. "Same old Flyboy," she thought. 

Harriet wasn't answering the phone, not that Mac blamed her. She probably wanted to be alone and to get through the day as best she could. Mac missed her friend and the kids. She missed Washington this time of year and she even missed JAG at times. But her life was here now, with Harm. She thought back to the day last year, when she saw him walk in to the room. He always had an amazing presence; noticeable yet gentle. Attractive yet kind. Mac drew her hands up to her arms and hugged herself gently. He was hers now. After nine years of dancing around the subject, of running the other way, of dating other people…in a strange way, it was the tragedy of Bud's death that had brought them together. She would give anything to have Bud back and smiling. But that couldn't happen, and the gift of a second chance that she'd been given with Harm was worth so much.

As she thought back to last year, the silent connection that they shared, the chemistry that was ignited without even a spoken word, she was overcome with emotion. Thankfulness, gratitude, longing and joy. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost quitting time. She walked out to tell Juanita that she and Harm would be leaving early for the day and then she decided to again speak a language that only he could understand.

She walked quietly in to his office and stood before his desk as he finished up the conversation that he'd been having on the phone. One look in her eyes and he knew—he knew that she was reaching out to him and that he didn't need to ask questions. 

She walked around his desk and grabbed him by the hand. Drawing it to her lips, she kissed each one of his fingers and then his palm. She held his hand to her cheek and closed her eyes, savoring the moment, the man. 

As he stood out of his chair, he cupped his hand behind her neck in the way that she loved. He drew her to him and moved her back to the wall where he pinned her in and began kissing her with sheer, uninhibited desire. He kissed her like this for several minutes. "You're still here." The kiss said. "I'm glad we have each other." His tight embrace revealed.

Finally, after needing a breath and a moment to compose themselves, they joined hands and walked out of the office. Harm flipped the light off and closed the door, and Mac led him to the back exit where their cars were parked.

Just like last year, no words were needed. He helped her in to the car and they drove in silence all the way home. Only this time, there were no tears in bed. No starting then stopping. No memories from the past that could ruin the moment. Just a husband and wife, crazy in love, passionate about each other and thankful for the opportunity to cling to one another in every possible sense.


	21. Not Again

SIX MONTHS LATER

Mac closed the door behind her and let out a long sigh. Dropping her briefcase to the floor and kicking off her heels, she was glad to be home after a grueling week at work. She unbuttoned her jacket and blouse and headed straight for the bathroom to start the hot water. A long bath was still her favorite way to relax. She added the bubbles, lit some candles and made her way in to the kitchen for a drink as the tub was filling. Harm had a late meeting with a client and wouldn't be home for awhile.

As she walked through the living room, she noticed that the light on the answering machine was blinking. Whoever it was would have to wait. She took off her robe, set her drink down and stepped carefully in to the tub. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of lavender all around.

When she opened them again she noticed the wax from the candles dripping on to the porcelain indicating that once again she had lost track of time. Drying herself off and slipping in to some comfortable clothing was next on her list. Ignoring the flashing light on her answering machine once more, she settled in for the next few hours in front of a good movie.

It was going to be difficult to keep her eyelids open for the entire movie, but she wanted to wait up for Harm. They hadn't seen each other much in the past two weeks as both of their case loads were growing. She never would have imagined a year and a half ago that she and Harm would be living together in California practicing civilian law, but now that they were there, she couldn't imagine it any other way.

The sound of someone knocking startled Mac from her sleep. Sure enough, she had dozed off halfway through the movie. Looking around in an effort to reorient herself, she realized that Harm wasn't yet home. In fact, it was probably him knocking on the door with some sort of surprise. He'd gotten good at surprising her, and she smiled at the thought of some of his more recent gestures. Without thinking, she opened the door. Her smile immediately faded. "It's you." She said.


	22. Thanks But No Thanks

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"What do you want?" Mac asked.

"I tried to call. We need to talk."

"I don't know what you and I could possibly have to talk about."

"I think you'll want to hear what I have to say."

"At this hour? I doubt it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a husband to get back to."

"Now Sarah, do you really expect me to believe that? He's at the office working."

Mac stared at him, trying not to reveal the panic that was beginning to stir within her.

"Besides, I thought that you and he were over?"

"We're trying to work things out. You've got five minutes."

"Good, let's go for a drive."

"I don't think so. The last time I went for a drive with you I was gone half the night."

"I can't risk being seen."

"Then why are you here and why would you leave a message on my machine?"

"It's important."

"Mr. Jackson, I have no idea why you're here and how you got out of prison, but I am not about to get involved. It didn't work out so well the first time, remember?"

"Five minutes. It's all I'm asking."

Mac thought long and hard about her answer. She knew that blowing him off could be as dangerous as hearing him out. The thought of Rex Jackson standing in her living room, seeing the inside of her home made her nauseous. So she decided to take his bait, making it clear that she would be armed with her cell phone and would use physical force if necessary.

"Charlie, take us around the block." Rex said to the driver once they were inside the car.

Mac looked at him with growing frustration, her arms crossed. "Well?"

"There's no easy way to say this, Sarah."

"You have four minutes and 32 seconds, so I suggest that you start talking."

"Alright, alright. I'm out for a few months until the trial for good behavior, but in the mean time, I need to arrange forsomeone to, shall we say, oversee my assets."

Mac was stunned and knew exactly what he was talking about. "Are you kidding me? You want me to take over the illegal operation that landed you in jail in the first place? Mr. Jackson, you're barking up the wrong tree. Helping youcould haveearned me a cell right next to yours! Besides, every t that you've crossed, everyendeavor that you'vehad your hand onis under being scrutinized by the prosecution! What in the name of all that's holy makes you think that you can continue conducting business in the middle of this investigation?" She was incredulous. Not only was he dumb, but he had nerve. The combination of the two was shocking.

As they approached the driveway, she let out an inaudible sigh. Thankfully this had ended up o.k., but the fact that Rex was free and had contacted her meant nothing but more trouble and she shuddered at the thought.

Rex looked away as if he weren't sure what to say next. Sensing the need to wrap this up yet curious to know what he was up to, she reached for the car door to get out. "Rex, you're a nice man and while I feel that you've made some poor business decisions, I believe that everyone can change. I can't be involved, though. You know that as well as I do. I'm trying to get my life on track here and any involvement with you is a risk that I'm not willing to take."

"You're wrong about me, Sarah. I'm not all bad. And besides, there's more to the story."

"There always is, Rex. Goodbye."

"Sarah, wait!" He stepped out of the car and met her on the other side. "Please. Just consider my offer. You would make more money than you've ever dreamed of, and the business that I'm handing over is not at all related to the case."

Having heard enough, Mac shook her head and began walking to the front door. "Mr. Jackson, please. Don't contact me and don't come to my home ever again."

"You might regret it."

Now she was fuming. Turning quickly, she stood inches from his face. "Excuse me, was that a threat, Mr. Jackson?"

He said nothing.

"Need I remind you that you are under federal investigation?"

Still he said nothing.

"You have crossed the line. If anyone needs to feel threatened, Mr. Jackson, it's you."

He turned and got in to the car. She stood in shock watching the taillights until they were out of sight. As if on cue, Harm pulled up and got out of the car. "Hey, what are you doing out here?" He asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"I had a visitor." She explained.

"A visitor? What do you mean, who?"

"Rex Jackson. He was here."

TBC


	23. Together

The look on Harms' face was etched with anger, fear and shock. "Are you kidding me?" He placed his hands on Mac's arms placing enough distance between them to get a better look at her. "Are you o.k.? Did he hurt you? Why the hell is he out of prison?"

Mac covered his hands with her own. "It's o.k. I'm o.k. Let's go inside and I'll tell you what happened."

Mac began pacing through the living room as Harm sat on the edge of the coffee table, intent on hearing every word. He raised his eyebrows on occasion depending on what she had to say. When she finished, he took a minute to gather his thoughts.

"Bastard." He said. "He has some nerve showing up and threatening you like that. He's going to regret it when we call the authorities." He stood to reach for the phone.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I'm calling the police to report that my wife has been threatened and harassed. I think we need a restraining order." He began to dial as she stepped in front of him and hung up the phone.

"What are you doing? Don't tell me you want to cover for this guy."

"Of course not. I just think we need to think this through first. I mean, it wasn't an actual threat, it was more of an implied threat."

"Either way, Mac, the guy is up to no good and I don't like it. We're not taking any chances."

She nodded in agreement. "So what should we do?" She sat on the edge of the couch with her elbows resting on her knees.

"I don't know. I guess we could call Webb, although I doubt that he's familiar with the details of the case at this point. What about the prosecutor?"

"I thought about that too. I'm sure that they would love to get anything they can get on him." She paused.

"What is it, Mac?" Harm could see that Mac was still trying to make sense of her earlier encounter with Rex Jackson. He sat directly in front of her and took her hands in his.

"I don't know, I mean, why would he come to me, of all people, in the first place? You would think that he would have figured out about me wearing the wire at the warehouse by now."

"Not necessarily. I think that Vivian being there when they were taken out was as big of a blessing as we could have asked for. I think he likes you, respects you, and wants to see if you would consider his offer."

"Yeah, but he said that this has nothing to do with the case. I almost believe him."

"Mac, you can't be serious. Even if it has nothing to do with this case, it's probably going to be one of its own someday, given the way that Rex conducts business."

"You're right. I know." She tried to smile.

"Look, maybe we should sleep on this. You're right about the fact that he didn't do anything that we can actually prove to be wrong. You're his former attorney and he could spin it as seeking legal advice. You did the right thing. You warned him to stay away. If he doesn't, he's going to regret it in more ways than one."

Mac was surprised at Harm's statement. He seemed to drift off at the end and she could tell that his protective instincts were kicking in. She drew his chin up to her and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hey, it's going to be o.k. You're not going to have to worry about me. Rex is the one that needs to be worried, just like I said."

"Maybe so, but I want us to stick together. From now on, we ride to work together and ride home together, no matter what. If you have to go to the store, I'm going with you."

Mac smiled at the thought. "Are you sure about that, Sailor? I mean, I was planning a trip to the mall this weekend. It could take awhile."

He rolled his eyes and pulled her in to his arms. He kissed her neck and hugged her tight. "It's a sacrifice that I'm willing to make. I'm not letting anything happen to you, Mac. Ever."

Mac smiled at the sentiment while behind her, Harm's eyes grew dark. Rex Jackson had caused enough trouble for Mac and he was going to make sure that it never happened again.

MONDAY MORNING

Mac walked in to her office to check messages while Harm stood at Juanita's desk. She had done well in the last few months and was thankful to be given the opportunity to work during the day in order to spend more time with her son in the evenings. She tried hard to please. Sometimes too hard, but overall, she was the addition that Harm and Mac needed at the office. When Mac walked out to get some coffee, Harm looked up and stopped talking. Juanita turned around and smiled. It was obvious that the conversation was put on hold. Mac smiled at them and decided not to point out that she knew what they were discussing. Harm's protective nature was flattering. In the past, Mac had tried hard to maintain a tough Marine façade. Now that they were married and out of the military, she relented more and more, merely to enjoy the feeling of being loved by this man in yet another way.

She shook her head and went back to her office. Harriet had sent an email last week and Mac was eager to find adequate time to reply.

"Harriet, I would love to meet you for a weekend! I'm glad that the kids are doing better, but you're right. You need some time for you. You've had a long year and a half. Some girl time would probably be good for us both. Name the time and the place and I'll be there. Can't wait to see you. Love, Mac."

She clicked the "send" button and looked up to see Harm standing in her doorway. "Got a minute?" He asked.

"Always for my handsome partner." She smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wondered how you're doing."

She looked confused. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, just wondered if you're, you know, worried."

Mac stood and walked over to him, closing the door of her office. "Harm, I'm fine. Really. Rex Jackson doesn't scare me, and I don't want this to be of concern for you _or_ me. I mean it. He hasn't said or done anything since Friday night and he'd be an idiot if he did. Are you worried about this?"

He tried to smile as if it was no big deal. "No, I just don't want to take any chances and I want to make sure that you're o.k., that's all."

"Well I'd be a lot better if my husband would take me out to lunch, but he's been so busy with work these days that I barely hear from him." She let out a long, dramatic sigh.

He smiled and pulled her to him. "Is that so? Sounds like he doesn't know a good thing when he sees it."

"Yeah, well, that used to be the case. Although I thought that he starting to come around." She smiled and played with his suit lapel.

"Would you like for me to speak to him for you?" He smiled a broad smile.

"No, that's o.k., I have my own way of dealing with him and he usually responds when I—"

Mac couldn't finish her statement because Harm's lips silenced hers in a passionate, unexpected kiss. When they broke for air, Mac looked slightly stunned.

"Lunch at noon." He said, and with that, he opened the door and left.

TBC


	24. Taking Care Of Business

ONE WEEK LATER

Mac drew circles lazily around Harm's bare chest with her fingertips. "Are you sure you're going to be o.k. with out me for a few days?" She asked.

He pulled her even tighter and wrapped his legs around hers to get as close as he possibly could. Kissing the top of her head, he replied, "It's not going to be as easy as I thought. I mean, for the last eighteen months you and I have been together almost every single day. I'm going to miss you, but I know that Harriet needs to spend some time with you now too."

"At least you have a few new cases to keep you busy." She replied.

"Yeah. Nothing like two more divorces and a contested will to make time go by."

"At least it's not a Rex and Vivian kind of case." She tried to make light of their first case in civilian law, although Harm was still unable to see the lighter side of the Jackson's involvement in their lives. She immediately felt him tense in her arms. Leaning up to look at him, she saw concern in his eyes.

"Hey, was it something I said?"

"No, I'm fine."

"I guess you're not ready to let go of Rex yet, are you."

"You have no idea." He thought to himself.

Mac didn't notice his silence and kept talking. "I mean, it was certainly weird that he showed up here last week, but at least he's kept his distance since."

"No, Mac, he hasn't." Harm again thought silently. He hadn't wanted to worry her, but the fact that he'd seen Rex's car parked across the street from their office twice had given him more cause for concern. Not to mention Juanita pulling him aside and informing him that there had been several hang -ups in the past three days. The fact that Mac was going away for awhile was a good thing. He pulled her even closer and tightened his grip.

"I'm sure that you'll have a good time with Harriet." He completely changed the subject. "In fact, if we don't get going, you're going to miss your flight."

They kept one another's gaze for a moment. Somehow Mac knew that Harm was keeping something inside and yet she also knew not to ask. She trusted this man and her instincts told her to leave it alone. She was going to miss him. It almost pained her to think of being away from him and right now, another lip searing, life-affirming kiss was all that she could think about.

AIRPORT, LATER THAT DAY

"I love you." She said, clutching her boarding pass and his arms at the same time.

"I love you too. Have a good time and give Harriet my best."

"I will." She leaned up tosteal one last kiss before she headed to the terminal. "Call me."

He smiled. "Every day."

It still amazed him that he and Mac were a couple. After years of stolen moments, longing glances and missed opportunities, she was here now, with him and they had committed the rest of their lives to one another. It seemed surreal and yet completely natural at the same time. He loved this woman more than life itself. That's why he knew that it would be best for her to be gone in the next few days. Protecting her had become his utmost priority since her involvement with Rex. He had spoken very little about it, but at times it seemed to paralyze. He trusted Mac and knew that she was capable, yet the suspense and the tension that had gripped him during her undercover work with Rex was haunting. Maybe if Paraguay had never happened he wouldn't be so uptight, but he had come too close to losing Mac before and he was not going to allow history to repeat itself.

Harm walked in to the parking garage and looked around, pulling his keys out of his pocket. Instead of walking to his car, he took a left turn and opened the door of a black Mercedes. Grabbing the occupant in the backseat by the collar, he pulled him out and slammed him on to the trunk of the car.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, Rex, and if you don't start right now, you're not going to have any teeth left, do you hear me?" He slammed him harder on to the back of the car twisting his arm behind his back. The driver immediately jumped out and rushed to Rex's defense.

"It's o.k., Charlie. This gentleman and I have some business to discuss." Rex gasped. "Rabb, let me go, and I'll explain." He grunted.

Harm shoved him hard one more time before releasing him and pulling at his own jacket to regain his composure. "You better have a damn good explanation as to why you've been following my wife around!"

"Not here." Rex said, wiping his lip and looking all around as if he were being watched. "Seventh street bridge. There's a restaurant just south of the exit called Sadie's. Meet me there and come alone."

Harm was skeptical and it showed, but Rex was clearly the weaker of the two, even with his driver as backup. "You better not try anything funny or I swear I'll have you arrested faster than you can say life in prison." Harm spat.

Rex nodded and pulled himself together before getting back in to the car. Harm walked to his car, turned the key in the ignition and took a deep breath. He was about to find out just exactly what Mr. Jackson was hiding.


	25. Twist Of Fate

Sadie's was a small diner and no other customers were there. Rex sat in the back corner in a booth but Charlie was not with him.

"Leave your goon in the car?" Harm asked as he sat down.

Rex took a drink of his coffee and set the cup carefully down in the saucer, never looking up.

"Look, I'm not really here for the food, so unless you start talking, I'm out of here. And don't think I won't be calling the prosecutor's office."

Rex looked up and began rubbing his chin. He looked out the window, and then beyond Harm to the door. It was almost as if he were making sure the coast was clear before speaking.

"Listen, Rabb. Like I said to Sarah, it's not like it sounds. The case is the least of my problems right now, and I was just looking for a little help. She blew me off the first time, but she's the only one that I can think of who can help me."

"Why would she help you? You're a liability."

"Actually, I'm not."

"Excuse me, Rex, but in case you don't remember, you're under investigation for some very serious crimes."

"Like I said, that's the least of my worries."

"I don't get it. Why the hell are you out of prison and why are you so interested in my wife?"

Rex looked around again, and covered his coffee cup with his hand to signal the waitress away. "Look, Rabb. I only have a few more days before I disappear. For good."

Harm was confused, but said nothing. "I've been working with the prosecution for some time now and have agreed to go in to the witness protection program in exchange for testimony that will bring the Martoni ring to the surface. I was their front man anyway, so besides a few minor charges, the bulk of the blood is on their hands, if you know what I mean. I was in a tight spot financially a few years back and they knew I couldn't say no. It was a mistake, I know, but I can't turn back time."

"Why should I believe a word that you're saying?"

"You don't have to. But it's my trust fund that I'm worried about. Vivian was supposed to be the inheritor if I became 'otherwise unavailable', if you know what I mean, but now that she's gone…"

"Now that she's gone, what?"

"I need someone to oversee the trust and the sale of my real estate. I'd like—I'd like for my son to be the beneficiary."

Suddenly the story made a little bit of sense. "Your son, with Juanita?" Harm asked.

Rex nodded, again looking around. "Vivian was adamant that I never have contact with him as long as she was alive. And now, that she's not…" He began to rub his temple between two fingers. For the first time, Harm saw a hint of sincerity in his eyes. "Now that she's gone, I have to be too."

"Isn't there some way that you can contact him to let him know what you'll be doing?"

"No. You know as well as I do that once you enter the witness protection program, you're as good as dead. In fact, that's the story that's going to hit the papers in two days."

"So, you wanted Mac—Sarah, to make sure that the estate and everything in it would go to your son."

"That's right. She was my only hope. We discussed my will briefly during the divorce proceedings, and she should have it on file. We listed Antonio as the sole beneficiary once I knew that my marriage with Viv was over." Rex was trying not to choke up. Harm was surprised at the emotion that seemed to surface when talking about his son.

"So, you've been following Sarah around—"

"Trying to find another chance to talk to her before I'm gone for good. I just want her to know that Antonio is all I have. Even though I wasn't much of a dad, and even though I'll never see—" He took a big drink of coffee in a veiled effort to swallow the now large lump in his throat. "Anyway, you get the point."

"And what about his safety? And the safety of my wife and Antonio's mother? What if it gets out that you've been in contact with them? What if the Martonis have contacts on the outside that you know nothing about?"

"Don't worry about the Martonis. They'll all breathe their last breaths at the state pen, believe me. As far as Antonio, they don't know he exists. I guess that's one good thing about Vivian making me keep him a secret. And Sarah? They knew that she probably wouldn't speak to me ever again after the bust. They knew she was only doing me a favor."

"I see." This was definitely not the story that Harm expected, and oddly enough, he found himself believing every word.

Rex looked around again and then at his watch. He reached in to his back pocket to pull out his wallet. He laid two one-dollar bills on the table and then stood to leave. Looking out the window this time, at nothing in particular, he spoke almost to himself.

"This is all that I can do. There's nothing left."

Harm thought for a moment. "Are you sure? I mean, what if I put you in contact with Antonio tonight? You could at least talk to him and let him know that you care." The comparisons that he began to draw between his own father and he were beginning to creep in to his mind. What he wouldn't have given for one last conversation.

Rex nodded in disagreement. "I've been warned. I'm not supposed to be in contact with anyone that might leak this out later. The fact that I went to Sarah was a risk in itself. In two days, I'm as good as dead."

Harm rubbed his hands together thoughtfully before standing to leave.

"So, will you do it? Will you ask Sarah to help me one last time?"

He thought for a moment but when he stood to answer, Rex was

nowhere to be seen. He looked out the window to see the back door of the Mercedes close. He took a deep breath and speaking to no one in particular, replied, "Yes. We'll help."

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

"Are you coming or not?" Mac laughed from the front door. "I swear, Harmon Rabb, Jr., sometimes you're worse than a woman! We only have two hours and seventeen seconds before—"

"Alright, alright! If I didn't have your two suitcases to drag behind, I would have been in the car by now!" He smiled.

"Have I mentioned that I can't wait to get away for a week?" She said, locking the door behind them.

"Once or twice perhaps."

"We've never really taken a vacation together, do you know that?"

"I don't know, Afghanistan was sort of relaxing, and if you consider a submarine a cruise ship..."

She shot him a glare before getting in to the car. "Did you grab the mail? I want to go through it when we get to the beach house."

"Yeah, it's in the back seat. Are you ready, Mrs. Rabb?" He asked, leaning in for a kiss.

"Let's go." She smiled.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

The couple lay together on the beach towel looking like a pair of lovesick teenagers, with barely an inch between them from head to toe.

"Harm," Mac tried to ask between kisses.

"Mmm-hmm" He answered, not really paying attention.

"Do you think we could get sunburned like this, I mean, with our handprints all over each other?" She smiled.

"Don't…think…so…" He continued his assault of kisses all the way up her neck from her shoulder. Finally taking a break he said, "Besides, I made sure to rub you down with enough sun block to last for the next two years."

They laughed and began where they left off. Beside them in the sand lay the books that she had read throughout the day and the stack of mail that they had looked through from home. On top of the pile was a white note card with the words "Thank you" written inside. There was no signature, and no return address, although they both knew very well whom it was from.


End file.
